Family Ties
by Kagome360
Summary: Crossover InuxYYH A time of peace was at hand, & under her rule she wanted to make sure that history happened as it should, & with the disappearance of all demons can Kagome keep the new peaceful world safe? And just who is this man that claims to know he
1. Prologue

She Wasn't the strongest person in the world, but she could hold her own. Four years.

Four years had passed since that fateful day she was stolen down the well. And today was now her Birthday.

She tried to keep it a secret from the others. After her coming of age last year, she didn't need more sex crazed men asking for her hand in marriage.

That made InuYasha mad as hell.

Giving a slight grimace at the thought Kagome knew she didn't want another episode like that.

Things had gotten better. They finally killed Naraku, he was purified into hell by an arrow from Kagome, right though the neck. She didn't believe Sango and Miroku at first, but after InuYasha came too and told her so, she had nothing to do BUT believe them.

Looking over to said hanyou, Kagome remembered the week before the final battle. InuYasha confessed to her that he indeed did love her, and always would; but he saw her like a sister, and nothing would change that. Though she was disheartened, Kagome took hope that one day someone would love her more then just a friend or sister. But for the time being Kagome swore to herself she wouldn't let anyone get close to her in that way, she would make sure of that.

Looking back onto the path beneath her feet she began to think of what they were doing. One shard. That's all that remained of their journey together. Four years, and it came down to but a mere few moths of searching. Kagome held high hopes that once the jewel was whole again, and the wish made; that she would still be able to go to and from the worlds. But their new ally, Sesshomaru, convinced her that it would be best that once in her time she seal the well, even if the jewel thrust her back to her time.

Considering that her time in the past was short, they lived everyday like it would be the last they would see her. She hated that she would be thrust back and never be able to see Sango and Miroku confess their love for one another. She would never see Shippo grow up, have a mate, and make her a grandmother. Fate was cruel. They all knew that.

Kagome didn't realize that she stopped along the path and was being separated form the now larger group that had traveled with them, as she spaced out in her own thoughts.

"Kagome! Mover your lazy ass!"

Kagome blinked from her stupor, and glared at the loud hanyou.

"I'm comin! Hold your freakin-"….Her eyes widened.

"What you say wench?!" InuYasha bounded over to the shocked and quiet woman. "What the hell is wrong?"

"A….a jewel shard…." She said it barely above a whisper, but all around her heard what she said. She might leave sooner then they had thought.

But a jewel shard also meant that Kohaku. His was the only one unaccounted for. Kagome looked over to Sango, the older woman's eyes began watering. She felt for Sango, she had a younger brother as well, Souta.

Sango understood that her brother would die, but that meant that she would be left alone, with no family left. Even the girl she knew and loved as family, would soon be leaving her.

Why did the gods hate them so much? Haven't they suffered enough? Now, they had to kill the one person that could make Sango smile, and laugh. Sure she did that now, but it was a hollow one at best. Would her soul die with Kohaku?

* * *

He lay there, for how long, he didn't know. It hurt to move. Many demons tried to kill him claiming he possed a shard. What did they mean? Shard….'

With every movement the young boy made, flashes of what he presumed was his past, came to the surface.

Sometimes it held numerous people, and some held a few. But in almost all of them, he was talking with a girl. She was older then him, ….my sister?'

They never had any sound, just like watching from another persons eyes.

He moved again. Pain coursing through his body.

_-flash-_

_she stood there, with a smile on her face._

_She was sweating, but so was he. They were training he guessed. She held a large boomerang, him a syth on a chain._

_-flash-_

What did these mean? Before the boy could move again, some one came through the trees into the clearing.

'HER!'

He looked at the woman with wide eyes, not noticing the five others with her. The only difference he could see, was instead of a smile…..she was crying.

"Kohaku……" Pain was the base of her voice. He didn't know why, but he wanted to make this woman smile.

"Is that my name?" He made to stand up, pain shot through his body as more flashes came to him. Hunting with his father, traveling with both of them, standing before a palace in armor, and that woman, holding his body, as she cried, Kohaku some how knew that he was dying in her arms.

But here he stood, standing with the help of a tree.

She stopped; dropping the boomerang. She ran to him and helped him stand. From her touch so much pain came crashing down onto him. He staggered away holding his head screaming at the top of his lungs. So many things he was seeing, so much pain he himself caused. And yet this woman, his sister, was still going to help him, show love and caring for him. A monster in his own right.

She came closer to him and they both fell to their knees crying. She held him against her breast like a mother would a small child, in comfort.

After what seemed like an eternity of being like this, Kohaku lifted his head and stared into the eyes of the woman who cared for him.

"What is your name?….I must know."

She looked down at him and taking her hands from his back she rubbed softly at the trails of tears.

"My name is Sango. I am your older sister."

* * *

Kagome watched with and let them have time to hold one another and say something of a good bye. With out knowing it, she had started to cry at the display before her.

Feeling a strong hand on her shoulder, she turned and looked at the stock face of the Inu TaiYoukia. She looked him in the eyes, they said all she needed to know.

It was time.

* * *

Sango held her brother close and looked up as Kagome reached them. She gave a small nod and held her brother closer. And whispered into his ear.

"Don't be afraid. All will be over soon. But always know this Kohaku. I love you so much."

Kohaku sobbed into her chest and with an uncontrolled voice spoke to her.

"Though I remember little of you. I know that I love you as well….Sango."

At this moment Kagome took the black jewel shard from his back and held it in her palm, returning it to it's rightful pink.

She left the two siblings. Letting Sango morn was the only thing she could let her do- THE JEWEL!'

* * *

Kagome placed the shard into the crack the jewel still held, and in a small flash, it was whole again. Looking down at the cursed pick orb she made a wish. She didn't really mean to make it. But some how the jewel heard her.

A bright flash surrounded her and it seemed like time froze, Kagome looked around her and turned her attention back to the jewel. In the palm of her hand stood a small woman, but a few inches tall.

"You have made a pure wish, Kagome. Though you held power in yourself, the full power of the jewel is not used up. In a moment it will dissolve into your flesh, and the affects of it I do not know the extent. You will become more powerful then even Lord Sesshomaru. But know this, your life span is no longer that of a humans. It is that of a youkia. It is something I can give you. The well is now sealed, you will remain in this time. But you will see your family again. But because of the wish you made, though pure as it was, is still something of a personal gain. And though you have your friends now, they will die and leave you behind. That is a very light punishment. And to show how much the gods smile on you my child, there has been made a way to break the curse of long life. But you must find that out on your own. "

Kagome stared at the woman for a moment. "But…"….tears began to spill from her water filled eyes. She understood the reasoning. She wanted to see Sango happy. That was what she was gaining. "Tell your name at least."

"My child, I am Midoroko." She smiled and vanished.

And in another flash time seems to resume. Kagome heard a large gasp of air from behind her and turned to see

Sango holding a now alive Kohaku. She looked down at her hand, her eyes widening in horror of what was happening.

The jewel was dissolving into her skin! She opened her palm and clutched at her stomach, pain was engulfing her body. She fell to her knees and then to the ground and convulsed violently. It was hard for her to breathe even in the slightest. Tears streamed down her face and she was finally able to scream in agony.

She closed her eyes tightly and continued to convulse and soon the jewel was pumping though out her blood. The pain subsided and her breathing stopped for a moment. She couldn't hear the others calling out her name. And for a few seconds, she was dead.

In a rush of air Kagome was coughing and her eyes wide as she sat up and clutched her chest. As her breathing regulated Kagome looked around her at her friends. They were all right and some of them crying.

Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru, who was kneeling by her side. His eyes held worry, though he would never admit he was worried for a mere human. His hand was on her back helping her sit up. She looked down to her hand.

Then back up at him.

"What happened?" She spoke as though someone was just in a car accident.

"You looked at your hand and fell to the ground screaming. You convulsed violently and started to scream.

Then….it appeared that you died. And just now you woke up." Sesshomaru looked over to the monk who explained what had happened. "Where is the Jewel Kagome?"

Kagome thought a moment and remembered what had transpired earlier…."It's in my body…"

Shippo landed into her lap and held her face. You smell different Kagome, and weren't your eyes brown?"

She looked at the kit oddly and then watched as he pulled out a shinny dagger that Sesshomaru had given him against her will, and looked at the blade.

Her eyes widened and looked harder, they weren't the lovely brown she once held. They had somehow turned blue. The jewel did this….but why?'

Kagome put the dagger onto the ground and hugged the kit. She would be able to see him have pups, she would be able to see Sango, Miroku, and now Kohaku, happy. But then she remembered that she would also see them die.

Her life was now bittersweet.

* * *

Kagome walked though the halls of what was now her home. For two and a half centuries she had lived with Sesshomaru, training and becoming a lady of the west. They never married but he had made her a lady of his own will. She might out live him, and he thought that only she would rule, as he would have liked. She was a strong and caring ruler. The people loved her, and she loved them. She protected them and they gave her loyalty.

Kagome had been ruling the western lands in Sesshomaru's stead for a long while now, all demons had somehow disappeared. She was prepared for something like him leaving, but not this. She sent messengers all over in search of answers, and all came back that the ruling youkia were gone, disappeared into the night.

She was now ruling the whole of Japan in a way. She was protecting it. She knew history couldn't be changed, so she stepped down as ruler and let others take over. It wasn't easy, she had to fake her own death.

When the First World War started, Kagome left Japan and went to travel the world; and wouldn't return until seven years after she left down the well. Her age to her family would be twenty-two.

That was when her life would start anew. Weather she liked it or not, this 523 year old woman would change the future yet again


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I forgot to put one of these in my last chapter. But I don't own anything but the story plot line that I'm working on. So thank you for reading!

2222222222222222

(Youko think)

#Kurama think#

/Hiei think/

22222222222222

Her plane arrived at the airport, little after ten o'clock am. It had been centuries since she last stepped foot onto Japanese soil. It was a painful happiness that she had now. She would see her family after so long. But to them it had been but four years. She had been everywhere and nowhere at once. Her heart never left Japan, only her mind and body.

She had seen the world, and was glad that she was home. She walked though the airport carrying her luggage and stepped outside into Tokyo. Her coming home would be a surprise to her family. That's how she wanted it.

Her vibrant blue eyes scanned the road for a taxi, and there she found one. Running to it she had the man open the trunk and set her things in it while she climbed into the back seat. She waited patiently for him to return to the front drivers seat.

"Where too lady?" The man was tired, she could tell that from the sound of his voice. She would give him an extra large tip today.

"The sunset shrine please." And with that, they were off to her home.

2222222222222222222

The drive was a pleasant and quiet one. They reached her childhood home in about thirty minuets. She handed him money and told him to keep the change. She picked up her luggage and started her walk up the shrine steps. She noticed a boy about nineteen she guessed sweeping at the top of them.

'Did gramps need help around the shrine so bad that they hired someone to help?'

As she reached the top of the steps she set down her bags and looked to the young man.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me if the Higurashi family still lives here?"

The young man turned around and smiled warmly at her. "Yes they do. I'm Souta Higurashi; may I help you?"

Kagome stared at him with wide blue eyes filled to the brim with tears. "….Souta?"

"Yes ma'am?"

She ran to him and enveloped the much taller boy in an embrace. "Oh Souta, don't you remember me?" She looked up at him, tears spilling down her face.

He looked down at the woman holding onto his waist for dear life. "….Kagome?…It can't be you….you've been gone for four years…..we…we were sure that the well had sealed and you….you….died in the past."

The young man held onto his older sister and for once, acted like the child he once was and he fell to his knees crying. They stayed like that for a long while, until gramps came and looked at the sight before him. "Excuse me ma'am, why is my grandson holding onto you and crying?"

Kagome looked up at him and smiled a sad smile. "Because gramps. I'm home."

He looked down at the young woman, his eyes watering up. "It's about time young lady."

2222222222222222222

Kagome made her way with her brother and grandfather to the house. Her in-between them, as though if they left her side, she would vanish into thin air. She didn't know what was in store for her when she reached her childhood home. But it would change the plans she had hoped to live out.

222222222222222

The group sat there, they were at Yuusuke's aunts' house. They would be staying for a while. Yuusuke had been living there for some time now. His aunt needed help around the shrine, what with the disappearance of Kagome four years ago. They added onto the house just for him, sure they could have let him stay in the missing girls' room, but even he was uncomfortable with that idea.

Along with his room they added several others, for when his friends stayed the night; and like it had been, the past week and a half. They helped out around the shrine as well; putting new wood down, washing the floors, and in return they lived, ate, and trained there. For some odd reason, demon attacks just seemed to slow down to a minimum lately.

Yuusuke sat lazily on the couch while Kuwabara sat on the floor playing the cat, Buuyo. Kurama was in the kitchen helping Mrs. Higurashi cook lunch for them all. It was a strange sight, a woman in her 50s and a young man in his mid 20s helping out. What made it strange was that from behind, Kurama looked like a girl. He had on an apron, and a bandanna to keep his hair from his face. He was a very good-looking man, but looked rather silly in those cloths.

Just as Kurama finished slicing the carrots someone yelled from the front of the house.

"Mamma! Mamma!" It was a woman crying out, desperate in her attempt to find the elder woman.

Just as such a young woman ran through the house calling out to the elder Higurashi woman. Mrs. Higurashi went to the kitchen doorway tears threatening to spill from her warm honey colored eyes. The boys all came to doorways leading to the hallway and looked at the beautiful young woman crying out for her mother. Her hair was down to her thighs, her eyes a sapphire blue that shone like no other jewel in the world, she was a full figured woman and the air around her was so pure that all took her to be an angel.

They were brought back from their thoughts by non-other then the person she was calling too.

"Kagome…?…..Kagome! Is that my Kagome!?"

Just then the woman, now known as Kagome ran down the hallway and into the open awaiting arms of her mother. Both were crying by now and all the males, excluding Souta and gramps, were shocked. Was this the girl that had been missing for four years?

Both women cried, and soon all the males were in the hallway.

2222222222222222

Kagome hadn't seen her mother in so long; and now here they were, embracing like if they let go, they would wake up, and it be another dream.

"Mamma….I've missed you so much….." she cried into her mothers shirt and the older woman held onto her for dear life.

"Kagome, my little girl. She's finally home."

They stayed like that for a few moments before they parted and looked at one another. Kagome noticed the gray starting to take over in her mothers' once dark brown hair. She seemed to be aging gracefully. She began to wish that she would one-day age as gracefully as her mother; but she knew that until she found the way to break the curse of the jewel, she would stay forever young.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter. Her eyes had changed, and her hair was much longer. But other then that, her daughter was the same as four years ago, to the day, that she left down the well to complete her mission. Not a single bit of age had touched her skin. Her eyes though, yes blue, but they held so much suffering, wisdom, and happiness. What had her daughter gone though to make her so grown up?

Kagome whispered into her ear "I'll tell you everything, just not right now. I promise."

Both women stood, trails of salt stuck to their cheeks. Kagome smiled. She smiled her first, true, happy smile in over 500 years. She was home.

222222222222222222222

The guys looked on this scene with their hearts filling with hope. Yuusuke stepped forward.

"Kagie?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Yuusie?"

The cousins embraced and laughed at the long lost nicknames. She was filled to the brim with happiness. She never thought she would be seeing her cousin so soon. But here Yuusuke stood.

Yuusuke draped his arm over her shoulder and turned her around to face the guys. She took all their appearances in and their auras.

"This is Kuwabara." A young man, around Yuusuke's age smiled like a goof ball and waved. He wasn't Japanese, maybe born in Japan, but his parents weren't Japanese. He had bright orange hair, and caring eyes. Bad fashion sense though. A white button up shirt with a pink tee shirt under it, with white pants and socks. His aura held slight power, but not enough to really think about.

"And this is Kurama. I'm not sure where Hiei is, but you'll know 'em when ya see 'em." The one named Kurama was very pleasant to look at. He had beautiful red hair, and piercing green eyes, his smile warmed her soul. He seemed to be much stronger, maybe as much as Shippo was before they all disappeared. But his appearance made her giggle some and forget all about that until later. He was wearing her yellow apron, and her matching bandanna.

They all looked at her oddly and when she finally got air back into her lungs she smiled at Kurama. "Well I'm glad my apron and bandanna fit you, Kurama was it?"

Kurama looked down at his attire and blushed slightly, causing everyone in the hallway to laugh somewhat at his expense. Then he started to laugh as well. They continued like this for a short moment and then all went about their duties.

Kurama took up finishing up the lunch for everyone while Mrs. Higurashi and her daughter Kagome could go up to her old bedroom and look around, putting things up.

222222222222222222

Kagome stepped into her old room. Everything was exactly as she left it so long ago. Not a thing out of place. She set her bags down and flopped down onto her bed, dust coming from it. She sat up sneezing a few good times before her mother walked in. She closed the door behind her.

"Oh mamma." She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them like she once did so long ago. "I'm not sure how to tell you this. But….though you haven't seen me in four years….I haven't seen you in over 500."

The elder woman looked at her child in amazement. She knew Kagome was bound to do great things, but she never knew that something like this would transpire. She sat down on her daughters' bed and rubbed her arms soothingly.

"You've been alone for so long…..haven't you?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"Why didn't you come home four years ago?"

Kagome shrugged. "I forgot the year I went down the well, and I knew that if I showed up before I disappeared then history would be messed up. I took it upon myself that all in the history books remained the same. It's the only reason I gave my ruling of Japan so long ago. Because the Japanese dynasty would need to start soon. I had to fake my death mamma. I had to. I was the protector of Japan for almost 300 years. I hand picked the first ruler and I have him instructions. He followed them to the tee. That's how I protected the history of Japan. I died. Then made sure things happened…..I delivered so many people into deaths hands because of that. But it had to be done. The history books needed to stay the same."

The elder woman looked at her daughter. Disbelief written on her face. Her daughter held so much on her shoulders for so long; and now she has finally come home to be normal. But even that wont last, she knew that. Her daughter was a great ruler, a wonderful daughter, and held so many lives in her hands that she didn't even know. So many people counted on her, and she was still growing up as far as she was concerned.

"How did it begin?"

Kagome told her mother of the day the shinkon jewel dissolved into her body, how she died for a brief moment and when she took her first breath of air, the power of the jewel coursed through her veins.

"That's why my eye color has changed."

Her mother nodded in understanding. She would finish her story in time. But as of right now they both could smell the food being cooked downstairs by the lovely Kurama.

"Tell me mamma, how long have they been staying here? And did you know the aura of that Kurama guy is powerful?"

Her mother looked at her daughter and smiled "They've been here for about two weeks, and I don't know what your talking about with Kurama's aura. He's a really nice young man. Only one of the four whom stay here that knows anything about cooking a decent meal."

Both women laughed.

2222222222222222222

(I know her.)

#Know who?#

(That girl…..I just don't remember from where)

#She's just an average girl Youko#

(No. She's not. I can smell the age of time on her. Like if she were a demon, but there's so much pure energy that she can't be a demon )

#…..#

(Fine. Don't believe me. But when we find out what's so special about her and it turns out that she is a time traveler or something of the like. I'm going to tell you I told you so. )

#So be it Youko#

Kurama continued to make the food, trying to ward off the headache he just knew was coming. Just then Yuusuke walked into the kitchen and plopped down onto the counter next to Kurama.

"Tell me something Kurama. Did, Kagome seem…..I don't know…..really powerful to you, just now?"

Kurama looked up from the pan to Yuusuke briefly before returning his attention back to the food. "Well I could feel so much pure energy just radiating off her body like she was overflowing with power. But in this day and age….it just doesn't seem right. But she has been gone for what, four years now? She could have honed her skills and become a miko, if you will…."

Yuusuke nodded, making a mental note to ask her about this later. "The thing that is kinda scary is….she hasn't aged a day sense last I saw her. That was right before she turned nineteen."

"That is rather odd Yuusuke. Get me a bowl please."

Yuusuke got down from the counter and opened a door and took out a large bowl, giving it to Kurama. "Maybe we can ask the toddler about it next mission."

"Yuusuke, we haven't been called in for a mission in over two weeks. Isn't that why we're here helping out your aunt and grandfather?"

"That's true." Yuusuke rubbed the back of his head thinking "well……I guess we'll just wait then, it doesn't seem like he's a demon or anything right? I mean. Sure she hasn't aged a bit, but women are coming up with all sorts of things to keep them young looking. Right?"

Kurama nodded and pored the fried rice into a bowl and took the final piece of tonkatsu+ out of the hot oil.

"Set the table will you? I'll go upstairs and get Mrs. Higurashi and Miss Kagome."

Yuusuke gripped some but got out seven plates and such for lunch, setting the table.

22222222222222222

Kurama reached the door that held Kagome and her mother inside and was about to knock when Kagome spoke again.

"It hurts sometimes mamma….I can feel the shinkon in my veins. Is it the curse, or maybe I just don't use my power quick enough. What do you think mamma?"

"Well. I'm not sure what to think. You best ask your grandpa. He knows about the legends of the Shinkon no Tama. And maybe a cleansing of the shrine would do you some good. Ne?"

(THE SHINKON NO TAMA?! THAT'S WHERE I REMEMBER HER!)

#STOP YELLING! You're giving me a migraine. Now tell me calmly where you know Miss Kagome from#

(500 years ago, there was a girl and the Shinkon no Tama resurfaced. It was rumored that she broke the jewel and such. Well her journey took her four years. She made a wish on the jewel and everyone hurt by a hanyou named Naraku was brought back to life. But she made that wish to see her best friend happy I believe and the jewel cursed her because in a way she was gaining something. So the jewel gave her never-ending life.)

#How is never-ending life a punishment?#

(She would see all of her friends and loved ones die. And if I remember correctly she reined along side Lord Sesshomaru for a while, then I think once the gods split the worlds she ruled all of Japan for a few hundred years. I can remember Sesshomaru keeping tabs on someone. I believe it was she.)

#I understand now. But that must mean she's as old as you Youko……#

(I told ya sooooo.)

#Just shut up#

Kurama knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Yes?"

Kagome was the one whom spoke. "Come in."

He opened the door some and looked at what them smiling warmly. "Lunch is ready."

"Thank you Kurama. We'll be down shortly. I just need to get out of my traveling cloths."

Kurama nodded and opened the door for Mrs. Higurashi to step though. Then Kurama gave Kagome a warm smile and closed the door letting her get dressed in peace.

2222222222222222222222

A few minuets later Kagome came down dressed in a simple short blue and pink kimono with her long hair up in a bun held there by chopsticks. Barely any hair was left hanging in her face, just a small clump to her left side.

The guys looked at her with longing eyes; Yuusuke had never seen Kagome wear a traditional kimono unless it was for a festival. Needless to say, he was surprised.

She gave them all a warm smile and sat down at the table next to her brother and Kurama. As she picked up her chopsticks to eat there was a knock at the front door. Setting down her chopsticks Kagome was the first one up.

"Don't worry, I'll get it."

Kagome went down the hallway and to the front door quickly opening it. "Ye-"

Before Kagome could finish the word the silver haired man wan on the ground groveling at her feet. "My Lady!"

Kagome blinked a few times and didn't notice that Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were behind her.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?"

222222222222222222222222

A/N: Yes short. I know. But I wanted to get this down on paper, or pixels I guess you could say….okay, bad joke. But I would just like to thank those that reviewed my first chapter; and let you know, I'm not giving away the pairing as of yet. I have a fairly good idea of who will be with whom. But that is for me to know and you guys to read. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I want to make a good fic here.


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or YYH. I only own the plot of this story

2222222222222222

(Youko think)

#Kurama think#

/Hiei think/

22222222222222222

Kagome looked down at the silver haired young man. He was a demon. She knew it! They didn't disappear, they just went into hiding….. 'then why didn't they take me?'

He youkai looked up at her with hopeful golden eyes. "My Lord and father has sent me to get you my Lady. They all miss you terribly. Please come with me my Lady Kagome."

Kagome held her hand to her chest. She wasn't sure who he was, but it sounded as though he knew who she was. "Who misses me terribly?"

"Why, Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Shippo, Lord Kouga, and my uncle, Lord InuYasha."

Kagome feel roughly to her knees in front of him. She took his face into her hands and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Tachi…is that you?"

"I'm flattered you remember my name, my Lady."

"You've grown so much in the past centuries. You were but a pup the last time I held you. And my friend-no….family; their still alive?"

Tachi kneeled in front of her respectfully. "Yes my Lady. My father wanted to take you with us so badly when they divided the three worlds, but the human race was still far too weak to protect themselves and knew that one day, you would return to Japan and then you and he could finally be together like it should be."

Kagome stood and turned around and looked at the three males behind her. She turned to Yuusuke.

"I know that you are half demon Yuusuke. So I know that this is nothing new to you. But I bet you all would like some sort of explanation, ne?"

The three dumbfounded males shook their heads in a reply. "Then I suggest that we move to the living room, my story is a long one; and I don't want to be interrupted."

Kagome walked to her right to the living room and Tachi got up and happily followed her. She sat down on the love seat and Tachi sat next to her, thinking he was protecting her from the 'unworthy' males. They came in and sat down in various places in the living room. Her mother, gramps, and Souta had known of her past and they would hear the story later.

Kagome began to tell of a story older then Tachi, of when she was dragged down the well eight years to them but to her it was 508 years. Of the Lady centipede, Yura of hair, Naraku, Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and countless others. Her adventures down her own rabbit hole. The dangers she faced, then the curse of the Shinkon upon her. And how she was destined to live forever, and there was a way to break the curse, but it was never reviled to her; giving a laugh at this point, she took a sip from the tea her mother had brought for them.

She continued to tell them of her 500 year life, training with Sesshomaru, ruling by his side and slowly being taught how to be a Lady of the West. How it was she, though didn't give birth to Tachi, mothered him like no demon could. It was from her personality that he got his playful and youthful attitude about him.

Tachi beamed with pride that his lady was speaking so highly of him.

She continued to tell them of the disappearance of the youkai and how she was stuck ruling Japan for about 250 years and for the past 100 she was roaming the earth, just trying to occupy her time. And ended with how she got back home and such.

She started her story at around 1 p.m. it was now 3 p.m. and she desperately wanted to know why they all had so unique auras.

She heard each of their stories in return and by the time they had finished it was around 5 o'clock. They were all rather hungry at this time and Kagome had forgotten why Tachi had come in the first place.

"My Lady."

"Yes Tachi?"

"We must get going."

"Going? Oh my gosh! I completely forgot." Kagome thought on her family from the past; and how one day, she woke up and they were gone. She spent the next 350 years alone. Would her heart take seeing them all once again?

22222222222222222

Kurama, Yuusuke, and Kuwabara were just dumbfounded. Kagome had lived for 523 years. She had seen things no human being should ever see, let alone live through.

Kagome was talking with the one named Tachi. He was the son of the king of maiki, Lord Sesshomaru. She spoke of him as though he was just like any human. But in reality, he was the most powerful demon whom ever lived.

Kurama was starting to itch with anticipation, he wanted to solve the puzzle that was Kagome. Youko even more, wanted to make her writhe beneath him. Kurama pushed the mental pictures of what Youko thought she would look like naked from his mind, and concentrated on listening in on Tachi and Kagomes' conversation.

"Tachi. I just got home today. I'm very tired; and far too filled with my powers. If I get excited while I'm holding so much power, I could accidentally purify your father and any demon in a 5-mile radius. Give me a few days; and if they want to see me so bad, then they can come get me. I've spent more then my share looking for their sorry asses."

Kurama saw Tachi nod his head and walk toward the door leading outside and away from the house. He sorta felt sorry for him. Lord Sesshomaru would not be pleased to know that Tachi came back empty handed. But it was for the best. Like Kagome said, she was much too full of power and if she got over excited, accidents could happen. And lord knows they didn't need to happen. She was as wise as long as she had been on this earth, and then some.

She intrigued Kurama to no end. She was beautiful, and wise; but he could tell there was another side that he has yet seen. A more playful side that shown out in Tachi. She had after all admitted that he was more like her, because she raised him for part of his life. So that meant that she was just as happy and playful as the pup was.

Kagome sighed and he wondered what was troubling her. He would have asked her but it seemed Yuusuke had beaten him to the punch.

2222222222222222222

Yuusuke walked over to his mentally tired cousin. She may have been wise beyond anyone's years, but Kagome was still a woman of this time. She didn't want a hard life. She wanted to have a family, have a job, a loving husband. But instead of all that, she got adventure, danger, death, and a curse that would be the end to her sanity.

Yuusuke started to put his arm around her shoulders but she stopped him.

"If you touch me, my power will purify your blood. I'll be back in an hour's time. I suggest that you and Kurama leave for that amount of time. I'll be purifying the shrine, I don't need to dead bodies to clean up."

Kagome wasn't mad, she was tired as hell. The jet lag had started to kick in and she needed to rid herself of the pure energy she had built up from the other day.

"Be careful, okay Kagome? Don't use up too much of your power."

She smiled some at Yuusuke and Kurama as they slipped their shoes on and headed outside into the cold winter air.

22222222222222222222

Kagome sat meditating in the main house of the shrine, her body glowing a bright pink. She was there in a trance for a good long while, sweat practically poring down her face and chest. Her eyes snapped open, blinding white. Her aura flared and quickly enveloped the entire shrine in it. Moments later it came back to her body and she collapsed onto her back, panting heavily.

Kagome closed her eyes and calmed herself down some. Opening them again, they were once again her beautiful sapphire blue. She laid there for a long while looking up at the rafters, she was staring off into space again, why did her mind like to leave her?

She looked around at the other rafters and saw a flash of black. 'What the….?'

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated yet again. Sending out a small amount of her aura she brushed up against a very powerful demon's aura. It wasn't as powerful as Sesshomaru's aura was but still powerful non the less. She was at least certain of that. This one was much darker. But it was enveloped in light some how.

"Do you enjoy feeling my presence onna?"

Kagome took in the cocky attitude, and took a quick guess at whom it was.

"Hiei, am I right?"

"Hn."

"Thought so. And by the way, I have a name. Use it. It's Kagome."

Hiei looked down at the girl panting heavily, she was good- looking for a human he guessed. What made him shocked was that she could feel he was there. That had never happened before. She was no ordinary onna. He had that much figured out from her purification aura to cleanse the shrine of any bad energy.

But as she rested her eyes, calming down her aura that licked at his; he felt an urge to sooth her physically. He didn't like the urge, not one bit.

He watched from the rafters as she sat up suddenly and opened her sapphire blue orbs. She was sitting as though she were a small child, who didn't know how yet. A bright smile spread over her ever-pink lips before she turned both to him.

"You can come down ya know. I promise I won't purify you. I just needed to release some of my energy."

She held up her hand giving what he assumed to be the 'scouts honor' sign. Hiei jumped down from the rafters and was now leaning against the doorframe leading outside. He was surprised yet again by the onna when she didn't look around the room for him. 'She can keep up with my movements.'

She averted her gaze to out the door.

"Beautiful isn't it…..I've seen the sunset so many times, but I never thought I would see it from my home again." Kagome gave a small laugh and turned her gaze back on the fire apparition "You remind me so much of him when you stand like that. You have the same kind of attitude of….well….lets just say an old friend of mine."

Hiei, in a way, wanted to know more about this girl. She didn't fear him, but with her power she could beat the King of Mikia himself. She seemed so carefree right now. Taking his gaze off the girl he looked out the door again, the sun had finally set and the stars were beginning to shine.

2222222222222222

Kagome stood from her place on the floor and went to light the lamps, and start the fire to keep the inside warm, from the frigid cold outside.

"Come in from the cold and shut the door. You're letting the heat escape."

She could tell Hiei didn't want to listen to her, but she seemed to have the same charm on him that she did Sesshomaru. She would have to be careful with this one though. She had unwittingly made Sesshomaru fall in love with her.

She thought back to her past. He asked her to be his mate. And she told him no. She had good reason though. If she were his bride, then she would possibly never see her family again. Yes, she did love him. But he understood her reasoning and let her stay by his side all the same. She was happy for him when he finally mated. He constantly told her though, that she would always be first in his heart. It was she that melted the Ice Prince and made him see things in a different light.

2222222222222222222

Hiei watched by firelight, as so many different emotions pass though this woman's eyes. Happiness, sadness, loneliness, regret, and…..longing.

She was remembering something. And if he reminded her of someone who could make her feel so many different emotions, he didn't want to see pain come to this woman's eyes, who for some odd reason, he hadn't killed yet.

From different persons' point of view, it looked as though they were old friends just enjoying each-others presence. They sat there, in a pleasant silence. Almost, just for a moment, Kagome felt as though she were back in the feudal era, sitting by Sesshomaru and InuYasha, as they spoke of what western territory they would protect. It was only for a moment though, considering that she could hear police sirens going off around two miles away.

Kagome and Hiei were brought from their own thoughts by Kurama and Yuusuke walking though the door quite loud if Kagome did say so herself. The peace being shattered by the rather loud boy had Hiei standing up and Kagome looking rather annoyed at her cousin.

"Yo, Kagome!"

Kurama just nodded his hello. She liked the quiet and very polite man. Though she may have to pull out his playful side later. But that would come soon enough.

"Oh hello Yuusuke, hello Kurama." She said this with a happy tone. "How was your evening out? Good I trust."

Kagome was slightly making fun of the polite man, in her own way at least. It wasn't picking on him per say, more like poking fun.

Kurama caught onto this in an instant, as did Hiei.

/She's making fun of you fox./

#You don't think I know don't this?#

/She is a rather odd onna, don't you agree? She was dripping her purification powers just an hour before you came though that door./

#I know. Yuusuke and I have heard her entire story. But only after Lord Sesshomaru's son, Tachi, showed up to claim his 'lady'#

At this Hiei was practically seething with jealousy. Someone wanted the small woman that had some how managed too not only, not fear him, but make him sit in silence by a fire enveloped in peace. She held some sort of power over him, and he didn't like it. He didn't like the feelings that were coming to the surface at all.

Kurama sensed his friends' distress, but as he did, so did the one of whom they were speaking. They both watched as said woman turned her head to look at both of them with questioning, yet comforting eyes.

#Can she sense your distress?#

/How am I sopose to know fox, I have barely spoken with her. And when we did speak, she did all the talking./

Kurama cut the channel between him and his friend, Hiei was getting annoyed with something, and for the life of him, Kurama couldn't figure out what it was.

22222222222222222

Yuusuke looked to Hiei, then Kurama, and then to the ever-happy Kagome. Was there something going on that he didn't know about?

"Okay, if you guys are having some kind of 'mind conversation' just tell me so I can leave and be around 'normal' people."

Kurama and Hiei looked over at their frustrated companion, then to a giggling Kagome. She was practically rolling on the floor with laughter.

"What's so damn funny!?"

Between gasps for air Kagome finally got out what she was laughing about. "We've been sitting here-" Kagome laughed some "in silence. I can't read minds Yuusuke, but I can read feelings." She laughed more, clutching her throbbing muscles. "And buddy, you are confused as hell." She turned her attention to Kurama "Yours are calm, but you're wanting something. And you" Kagome turned her amused blue eyes onto the stoic youkai. "You're angry and jealous about something. And that makes me giggle"

Kagome fell backwards laughing more. All three males looked at her like she had finally gone crazy. Maybe after centuries of power build up, she had finally snapped.

Kurama walked over to the barely breathing woman and tried to calm her down, missing the heated glare burning holes into his back from non other then Hiei. Yuusuke didn't however. Starting to put two and two together, realization hit him like a ton of brick.

Hiei had feelings for Kagome.

But looking at Kurama, he put four and four together and realized that Kurama had feelings for Kagome as well.

Could his cousin have any better or worse luck?

222222222222222222

Kagome standing up suddenly brought all males roughly from their thoughts. "I have a great idea! You guys wait here!"

With that the surprisingly now hyper girl ran from the empty shrine room and nearly fell turning the corner at the doorway.

"What the hell is she doing?"

"I have no idea Yuusuke. I guess all we can do is sit and wait for her return."

Hiei stood, leaning against the wall as Yuusuke and Kurama sat by the warm fire. Moments later Kagome came running back into the room holding a small stereo and carrying her CDs.

Kagome plugged in the stereo and put a CD in, and turned around facing them with a bright smile on her face.

Yuusuke's eyes widened and he started to inch toward the door, he knew what that smile meant; and it wasn't good!

Kagome quickly ran over to him and blocked the door leading away from her soposed surprise. "And just where do you think you're going Yuusie?"

Yuusuke physically tensed and gulped hard. "Uh……I…I needed…fresh air! That's it! I needed fresh air!"

"Oh but Yuusie, you've been outside far too long today. And besides, I wanted to show you a surprise." Kagomes' words dripped with the sweetness of each word. But quickly Kagomes happy demeanor changed. "So get your butt back by the fire."

Yuusuke stayed put.

"Have it your way."

Yuusuke was 'man-handled' roughly to his spot by the fire, by non-other then the happy girl herself.

Kurama was slightly shocked at the strength the girl possessed; so he decided that it would be best for him to stay where he was sitting.

What was in store for them, they had no clue. This girl was just full of crazy ideas, they could just tell from Yuusuke's reaction to her fake smile and cheeriness.

Kagome turned to the awaiting males from the center of the room. "I feel like playing teacher…."

A/N: Another short chapter. I know. I feel really bad that I couldn't make it any longer, but I'm going to start to work on my next chapter soon while my idea is still fresh in my little brain. It will be funny I can tell you that. And regarding the pairing. More males will come into play for Kagomes heart. Who will win her over. She admitted in this chapter that she DID love Sesshomaru, are the feelings still there? Can sparks flare back to life, or will some one knew enter Kagomes heart and make her feel like she's never felt before.


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha or YYH. I only own the plot to this story.

A/N: Thank you for reading.

2222222222222

(Youko think)

#Kurama think#

/Hiei think/

2222222222222

Kagome clapped her hands together in front of her gathering the attentions of the awaiting males.

"Kurama, if you would please, join me up here."

Kurama stiffened slightly but got up non-the-less and stood in front of the perplexing woman. He stood up straight as though it was boot camp. Kagome began to circle around him, nodding her head every once and a while.

Kagome finally stopped circling the man and turned him around to face Yuusuke and Hiei.

"Pay attention Yuusuke, this is really for you. I've noticed your posture, and to tell the truth; it gets on my nerves. You're always slouching over. Now," Kagome held out her right hand to bring attention to the still man at her side. "Kurama has beautiful posture. That means he carries himself well. What I want to teach you Yuusuke, is to stand up, sit down, and all together, be a slightly better postured person. Then I'm sure you could have more girlfriends-"

"Hey! I don't have a girlfriend BECAUSE I DON'T WANT ONE! NOT because I SLOUCH! And where do you get that I slouch?!"

Kagome blinked then looked to Kurama.

"Yuusuke, I'm afraid she's right. You do tend to slouch, when standing, sitting, and walking. It isn't very appealing."

"Oh what do you know Kurama!?"

Kagome took this moment to step in. "Now, now Yuusuke. Calm down. That's something else I would like to work on. While I stayed with Sesshomaru, I was taught the proper etiquette. Now, I admit, it is one of my pet peeves." Kagome walked calmly up to her cousin and motioned for him to stand. "Think of it this way Yuusuke. The sooner you learn to walk, sit, and stand straight, the sooner we can leave and go about our lives. But I'm sure one day I'll be eating in the same room with you and throw-up because of your manners."

Though her entire small speech, she never once smiled. Her face stayed blank. It disturbed all three in some way.

"But why only me? Why does Hiei get to stand back there and do nothing?! He slumps too!"

Kagome sighed some and walked over to said demon, motioning for him to stop leaning against the wall. Hiei complied with her request.

"If you haven't noticed, Yuusuke, Hiei here, stands straight, walks up right, and sits with his back straight. He is leaning against a wall here, and there for his back will curve slightly. Your back, Yuusuke, seems to always be in a curve."

Kagome walked up behind her cousin and stood at his side, facing him. Placing one hand on his upper chest and one of his lower back she pushed both in at the same time. Cracks could be heard from the joints popping, followed by groan from Yuusuke.

"Feel better?"

Yuusuke nodded to his cousin and moved around a bit, more joints popping.

"That is another reason for you to stand up straight. Your joints, and not to mention I bet you can breath slightly better. Am I right dear cousin?"

Yuusuke took a deep breath and exhaled. "Hey, I can breath better."

Kagome smiled warmly at him and took her hands away from his body. She walked over to her stereo and CDs. Grabbing around three CD cases she walked back to Yuusuke and placed them on his head.

"Now, to walk straight. And know this Yuusuke, for every one of these CD cases that falls to the floor, I get to break something of yours. Could be a body part, or it could be something that wont heal. And you won't go to the hospital either, because I can heal you; but when I break a finger, it will hurt like hell. That I can assure you."

Yuusuke stared, wide eyed at his cousin. Seeing no hint of lying pass her face, he knew she was serious.

Kagome placed the CD cases on his head and both Kurama and Hiei felt for him; there was no way he could walk with those on his head not dropping one. Yuusuke gulped and started to walk. The first few steps went well, but without him knowing it, a case dropped to the ground. Yuusuke's eyes widened to that of headlights.

"Keep walking."

Yuusuke did as told. Another fell. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Keep walking. I didn't tell you to stop."

Yuusuke took another step. The third and final one feel to the floor.

'Oh no……'

"You know Yuusuke. I thought you would at least get a third of the room crossed before I would have to break your fingers. You took seven steps."

Kagome reached for his hand, quicker then the eye could see, and broke three of his fingers, all with a defining crunch.

Yuusuke was on the floor clutching his hand in pain. "HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THAT KAGOME?! I'M YOUR FUCKING COUSIN!"

"Do you think that matters? I've killed people for less. Living over 500 years Yuusuke, you begin to see things differently. Family can mean so many things. I love you Yuusuke. You are family. But that doesn't mean that if I had too, I wouldn't hesitate to cut your very head off. Know that now dear cousin." Kagome's face was cold. No emotion showed in those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Give me your hand."

Yuusuke hesitated.

"Do you want me to heal your hand or not?"

Yuusuke held his left hand out for her. Kagome took it roughly into her smaller one and soon, a pink light enveloped both their hands. His hand was healed in mere minuets.

"I think that's enough for today. Now if you would all kindly leave me to tend to things here It would be much appreciated."

Yuusuke left in a hurry, Hiei following out soon after.

Kurama stayed behind, he needed to talk to Kagome alone.

222222222222222222

Kagome walked over to Kurama, wondering why someone like him would stay behind with someone who just broke three fingers of someone in their own family. Kagome walked past him with the slightly damaged CD cases in her hands. She bent over slightly to place them by her CD player and was quickly wrapped in the warm embrace of Kurama.

Her heart beat quickened and a blush found it's way to her cheeks. His arms were wrapped around her waist, the thumbs making small circles on her clothed stomach. Why was he doing this? Why was it effecting her so?

She turned around in his arms and looked into his eyes for the answers she so desperately sought. She wasn't able to read the young man's eyes like she was able to so many others. But they held warmth and comfort for her. She laid her head against the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent. It was nice.

Roses and pine.

It calmed her instantly. She hadn't realized that she was so tense. Placing her arms softly on his shoulders she lifted her head and looked into green eyes, she noticed that flakes of gold were starting to come to the surface. 'I think Youko is trying to come out….'

A gust of wind came from the open door, it blew around her long raven strands of hair, as it did the same with Kurama's red ones. It also brought a strong aura with it. They would be having visitors tomorrow. But for tonight, Kagome took refuge in the warm arms of this person she barely knew. It felt good to be held this way again. The last time she was held like this, it was far too long.

She wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck as he picked her up bridal style, and he carried her out of the dimming light of the room so recently occupied and took her to the room prepared for her; Kurama knew that her old room needed to be dusted and new sheets put on her bed. She would be staying in the one next to his.

(As it should be. It would be better if it were the same room. Better yet! The same bed!)

Kurama chose to ignore his more lecherous half and concentrate on the girl in his arms. She had fallen asleep. She looked peaceful and so innocent. Had he not seen for himself the things she was willing to do, he would have thought it impossible for her to do such things.

As he laid her onto the bed she would be using for a few days. He could hear Kuwabara in his room still playing with the cat, Souta upstairs in his room listening to music as he slept, and Yuusuke in his room cursing Kagome to high heaven. The only one he couldn't hear was the one person he would have liked to speak with at that moment. Hiei.

He always seemed to disappear when Kurama needed to talk to someone other then Youko. Just his luck right?

He looked down at the sleeping girl. With every breath she took her chest would rise and fall. Stroking her cheek ever so gently, he began to wonder things. But at the front most of his mind one question stood above them all.

Why did she entice him so? She did it with out even knowing it. And he wanted her for that as well. For every move she made, it made him want her all the more. In such a short amount of time, she had captured him in a cage, and could do just about anything to him that she wanted. Total control. And she didn't know it.

He stood there and watched her sleep. He didn't want to miss anything she did. But while he was watching her, a pair of blood red eyes watched him.

222222222222222222

When Kagome dismissed them, like he needed to be dismissed by a woman, he left. He wouldn't return that night. He had….other plans to take care of. First and for most, he needed to make sure his sister was doing well. The next thing on his list would be to go ask Koenma a few questions about a certain girl who just walked into their lives.

222222222222222222

Kagome slept well. She dreamt about Kouga, Shippo, InuYasha, Rin, and Sesshomaru. The life they led together uninterrupted. Of her golden days before she had to become so strong and serious. When her Shippo was young and needed his mother still. Those were her happy times.

A smile graced her lips in the reality outside her dreams. While she slept in blissful happiness, a silent war was being waged in her living room. Far too much testosterone, and all but a handful of males in the room had one goal in mind.

Kagome.

2222222222222222

Kagome woke. Looking at the room briefly, she found a clock on the wall. 11:17 am.

She groaned and stumbled out of the bed. She barely made it to the door when someone burst though it, successfully knocking Kagome flat on her round rear. She let an aggravated sigh escape her lips and she just gave up and fell back onto the cool inviting floor. Opening her eyes they landed on the intruder. It was non-other then her brother, Souta.

"What in God's name do you want Souta? I still need a bath and coffee before I even remotely wake up."

"Can you walk right?"

Kagome shook her head no. "Don't bet on it."

Souta sighed and walked over to where her head lay. Grabbing her arms he pulled her body out of the room and down the hallway, past the bathroom, past the kitchen, and into the living room.

"Make them stop."

With that Souta left to get his sister a cup of coffee.

Kagome sat up and looked around the room. Groaning she fell backwards expecting to land on the nice cool floor, but was caught off guard when warm slender arms pulled her up and sat her in their lap. She didn't even have to open her eyes to know who it was. She just relaxed against the chest and sighed happily.

"Why did you never come for me, Sesshomaru?"

"Well I'm sure after 450 years to rule as you pleased, which you gave up after 250, I thought you would have figured that one out. I needed you to remain behind and watch after what was rightfully mine."

Kagome stared blanking at the wall more a little while before retorting.

"If so, then why not leave me a message and tell me where you were going? Did I not deserve that much?"

"We wanted to take you with us so badly Kagome. You of all people should know that. We love you. But it wouldn't have been the right thing to do. You wanted to make sure things happened like they should in those books of yours. You did that. Now we're here to take you home. Please Kagome."

The voice didn't belong to Sesshomaru. Kagome turned to the coiner of the room, there stood her Shippo. He was a handsome young man now, around 17-18 in human years maybe. He wasn't the little kit she held so close to her breast so long ago. The innocent eyes he held were no more, they were now filled with wisdom and understanding, and that famous playful side that foxes were so known for. He wore his red hair up in a tight ponytail and was clad in what looked like normal teenager cloths. Jeans and a baggy tee-shirt.

She looked up at the demon holding her. His eyes and face were the same, but his hair was tied back in a loose ponytail at the base of his neck, he wore a business suit with the top button undone. He was still as handsome as ever. Maybe even more so. Kagome reached a hand up and cupped his face with her small hands, as her thumbs made circles on his face, ever so gently.

Yuusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara stiffened slightly. They didn't know how Sesshomaru would react to her touching his face.

"You haven't changed a bit."

Sesshomaru studied her silently before replying. "Nor have you."

Kagome nodded before looking around the room to Kouga, and then to InuYasha. They both were clad in present day attire. And both looked very handsome. She could tell they all had on concealment charms. Their ears and hair may have shocked people. Turning her attention back to the man who's face she was still holding she asked the question from the back of her mind.

"How is your mate?"

"She, died around 200 years ago while giving birth to my small daughter."

Sadness sounded in his voice, she felt for him. There was no doubt about it. But he had children now, and though Tachi was about 16 in human years, he could very well fend for himself. But this new light that was just shone into the story made Kagome start to think. Did he only need a woman around to be a mother to the daughter he now had? She would be about Shippos' size, on the day that her and Shippo met.

"I'm sorry to hear that Sesshomaru. I know how you felt about her."

She wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru in a hug, and was surprised when he returned it in front of so many specters.

2222222222222

Sesshomaru was determined to win the heart of the woman he held. He didn't care how long it took him. She would be his. And if she wouldn't be his, then she would at least stand by his side once again and rule. His former mate was never the pronounced Lady of the West, that tittle belonged to Kagome.

Jealous glares were sent to the Lord of the West, and king of the demon realm. So many were after the object he was now holding so close to his body.

All glares stopped when Kagome pulled away from the demon Lord.

"I need to shower and change." Looking around the room she noted the males starring at her and she gave a slight grin "Why don't you all get to know each other? I'm sure things will be fine with a short absence of myself."

With that Kagome stood from Sesshomaru's warm lap and bowed when she left the room.

Instantly all males went silent and tension filled the room. Minuets later they could all hear water running and it was quickly followed by Kagome's lovely voice singing in the shower.

Souta came down the hallway and stopped at the doorway to the living room. It was eerily silent in there. He was just making sure that no one had gone on a killing spree. Seeing that it was just way too much testosterone in one room, he left to finish the chores he had abandoned with a sigh.

The silence was broken by Kouga coughing some or InuYasha yawning. Shippo had found the video games and was quickly working on beating level 4 on a game called 'Halo 2'.

222222222222222

Kagome came down the stairs after 15 minuets and stood there in jeans and a yellow baby tee. Her hair was still quite wet and her face held no makeup. All males after her heart thought she was breathtaking.

All but Kagome could sense the desires they all held for the woman. And with that, they all agreed on one thing.

'Let the game begin.' 

A/N: Yes, I guess I'm just not good at writing very long chapters. I'm good with short ones that are almost right to the point. I hope you review and all that nice stuff. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or YYH. I only own the plot of the story.

222222222222222

(Youko think)

#Kurama think#

/Hiei think/

2222222222222

Kagome stood at the doorway into the living room, towel in hand drying her hair somewhat as she looked at the males.

"I'm gonna get some coffee, who wants some?"

Kagome's bright smile came shinning though the testosterone clouded room. Not waiting for a reply of any kind Kagome walked down the hallway and went into the kitchen. There her brother had coffee made and ready for her. 'Oh thank the gods! COFFEE!'

Before getting herself a cup of her desired liquid, she walked over to the kitchen CD player and popped in one of her favorites. LOVE IS DEAD – Psycho Le Cemu. She knew they had broken up, but she still liked their music.

Kagome began to dance some as she walked about the kitchen. She didn't know it, but as she bent over in the fridge to get the creamer for her coffee, her butt high in the air, moving back and forth to the music, she had three males practically drooling; one, namely Kuwabara, was drooling.

She emerged from behind the fridge door with creamer in her hands. She walked over to the counter and opened a glass door that held the coffee cups.

"Who wants coffee?"

It seemed that all but Shippo and Kuwabara wanted coffee. Pouring them each a cup and handing it to them she finally got her own. Taking a sip of her oh so coveted drink, Kagome sighed in bliss. Sesshomaru moved to stand beside her as she leaned on the counter.

"We have much to discuss Kagome."

Kagome opened her eyes and looked to him. "I know."

"But first, may we turn down that accursed noise you deem worth enough to call music?"

Kagome giggled but turned the CD player off all the same. "Okay fluffy. Shoot."

The Spirit Deceives eyes widened at the use of a pet name. They were sure she would be dead in mere moments, but were taken aback when Sesshomaru laughed softly and smiled some at the nick name.

"I haven't heard that in a while."

"Well we haven't seen each other in a while, now have we?"

"True." Sesshomaru sighed and took a sip of the warm coffee before continuing "And I wish that weren't true. I wanted to find you so bad Kagome. Believe me on that."

Kagome finished off her first cup of coffee and had poured herself another when she answered "I believe you….Sesshomaru…what would have happened….if I said yes?"

"We would not be standing here today. We would have many children, and I would never let you leave my side for more then a moment. I meant what I said all those years ago Kagome. I loved you. And I still do."

Kurama and Hiei perked their heads up at this.

#So, Kagome did consider this offer.#

/It seems she did fox./

#Listen Hiei, I know you like Kagome as well. But think of it. If we let this conversation to continue she may make up her mind before she gets to know either one of us#

/true./ Hiei was silent for a moment before continuing /what do you suggest we do fox?/

(I say we lavish her body in pleasure and-)

#/No one asked you/# Hiei and Kurama thought in unison.

(Well! I was just trying to help!)

Kurama mentally rolled his eyes at the arrogant Youko. How he got stuck with him, he'll never know.

Before Youko could reply Kagomes voice broke the mental conversation.

"Sweet as that was sopose to be, Sesshomaru. I now remember why I told you no." Kagome looked away from him and then back at him once more. "I don't want to be controlled. That's all I would be if I had said yes. We're friends Sesshomaru. And as much as it hurts me, that's all we will ever be."

"But Kagome-"

"No buts Sesshomaru. I don't like being seen and not heard, or being some kind of baby making machine! I want to be treated like an equal. If I said yes, I would be below you. I would be there when you wanted me to be. I'm far too strong willed of a person to be subdued."

With that Kagome walked hotly out of the kitchen and out the front door, leaving behind the jacket she would need in the cold air. Kagome walked to the one place she could let off steam. The shrine dojo.

222222222222222

Back in the kitchen Hiei and Kurama stood in the way of a demon. They would not let him pass. He had hurt Kagome, angered her, and quite possibly made her cry. They only let the youkai pass when they gave their word to leave the shrine.

#Follow them. I don't trust that they would leave so easily.#

Hiei merely nodded and in a black flash, he was gone. Kurama instantly went to find his Kagome. Yes. She was his now as far as he and Youko were concerned. She turned the other youkai down and last night she let him embrace her. He was steadily getting his claim in on the beautiful woman.

Kurama found her in the dojo, sweat covering her brow and arms, her hair was in a messy yet stylish knot. He watched as she continued to beat the poor sand back in the corner of the room. Music began to filter into his ears, it was the loud music from earlier this morning, but a different song, slightly more angry. He walked calmly into the dojo and up close behind the huffing and puffing woman in front of him. Her sent reached his nose. It was unique to say the least. Coconut and Sakura blossoms.

The song changed, it was slower and more pleasant to his ears. What caught him off guard though, was the woman before him falling back.

222222222222222

'That stupid damn jerk! Where does he get off treating me like I were property? Just someone to have fucking babies!'

Kagome instantly calmed when her favorite song filtered through the air. 'Omoide Aruki' by non-other then her favorite band. Psycho Le Cemu. She wanted to fall. Fall to the cold mat. Feel the cold, harsh reality that was her twisted life.

But the mat never came.

Instead she found herself once again in the warm, caring arms of the man that held her the night prior. Kurama's arms.

She was still breathing heavily as she allowed him to lift her to her feet. She was covered in sweat and was sure he just didn't want her to fall, but that thought changed as soon as she wrapped her in his arms, burying his nose in the crook of her neck. The sensation of it sending shivers up and down her spin. She hadn't felt that in a long time. She was tense at first, but soon relaxed in his arms as he started to nuzzle her neck.

Kagome felt as though she were still 16 when InuYasha would hold her close and do the exact same thing when she was upset. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent again. Her knees almost gave with the intoxicating scent entered her.

Kagome stiffened again, eyes widened as he kissed at her neck. Her heart beat quickened as her breath. A slight pink settled itself over her cheeks. It felt so good. She didn't want him to stop. She felt something she hadn't felt before pool into her stomach.

He began to kiss his way up to her ear; there he whispered ever so smoothly.

"Are you alright?"

The question wasn't aimed at what had happened earlier, nor the fall she so desperately wanted to take. It was directed to the fact that they had been standing there like that for close to ten minuets and she was panting like a dog in heat. Her eyes were closed and she bit down onto her bottom lip stifling a small moan as his soft lips kissed at her earlobe.

She finally managed out an answer.

"mmhmm."

Of all her weaknesses, he had to find her biggest. He was now chewing gently on her earlobe, getting many rewarding moans from her open mouth. To her dismay, Kurama abandoned her earlobe for a much more favored part of her.

22222222222222

He trailed agonizingly slow to her pink, soft lips. At first it was a chaste kiss, but soon he was nibbling on her bottom lip getting more moans from her. As he sucked softly on the abused lip Kagome opened her mouth wide and without much warning he deepened the kiss, trailing his tongue against her teeth, he explored every part of her mouth. She tasted so sweet. Better then honey.

Her tongue began to battle with his, rewarding in a pleasurable soft growl emitting from his chest. They barely broke away from each other's lips. Kagome was panting, as was Kurama.

Sometime during the amazing kiss they just shared, Kagome's arms found their way up around Kruama's neck, and entangled in his hair.

They looked into each other's half lidded eyes, small smiles on their faces.

2222222222222

Kagome didn't know what to make of anything anymore! That moment in the dojo had her head swimming. All the boys had gotten called off to a mission thing and left her behind. It wasn't her concern. She wanted a normal life. That meant having a love life right?

But she was thinking more along the lines as a human, with out the whole demon soul sharing the body as well. She needed to speak with Kurama. And when they got back, she would make it a point to do just that.

22222222222

She waited for their return for well into the night. Kagome finally decided that a shower and bed where what she needed. Maybe that would get her mind clear. But it didn't. She was now lying in her bed very much awake. She was wearing boy boxers, and a tank top. She didn't know why, but her body felt as if it were on fire.

Grabbing a pillow from behind her head, Kagome let out a very aggravated and loud groan into it. Men confused her to no end. And all this attention she was getting from Kurama, and she noticed some from Hiei as well, he did after all protect her this morning from Sesshomaru coming after her, she made a mental note to thank him later; but in all it was just weird. She had living with girls for as long as she could remember.

That thought brought her mind back to the Feudal era and the mating season she had to endure. She spent five whole weeks in her room practically. Only females were allowed to see her, and only females whom had mates. According to Sesshomaru, most females were very jealous of her looks, and there had been so many youkai asking to see her, that some females would go to the extent of killing her off to make themselves look more desirable.

Kagome's head perked up when she heard doors open and close. Not a sound was made though out the house. She was still staying in one of the extra rooms, considering it was bigger then her old one, and wasn't in bad condition.

She walked out into the hallway. She forgot what room Kurama was in. Yuusuke was across form hers, Kuwabara next to hers. That left the two across the hall.

'Hmmm…..ennie meanie minie moe, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers, let him go, ennie meanie minie moe, THAT ONE!'

Sure it was a long shot, but it was still worth a shot. She approached the door furthest from her room and knocked lightly.

No answer.

She knocked again.

Still no answer.

Kagome opened the door a crack to see if she had the wrong side of the hallway. What met her eyes was a very sweaty, barely dressed Hiei.

2222222222222

Hiei slipped on fresh boxers, as he was about to go answer the door when it opened. He expected Kurama, or Yuusuke to be the one knocking at this time of night. But instead he found a very embarrassed Kagome poking her head into his room.

He was startled to say the least; very much so when a deep blush crossed her face. He watched as she covered her face and looked away, but didn't remove her head from within the doorway. Hiei quickly threw on a shirt and opened the door the rest of the way for her.

Kagome walked slowly into the room, her arms wrapped around herself and she tried not to look at the beautiful man in the room too much.

"I'm sorry….I…didn't mean to just barge in."

Hiei looked at the beautiful woman. She was clad in silk men's boxers, rolled up at the elastic, and a tight tank top.

"It's alright, Kagome." Hiei sat down on his bed and motioned for her to join him. He had to hold back a smile when she sat down next to him. "You wanted to see me?"

"Uh…yea…Souta told me what you and Kurama did when I left the kitchen this morning. I wanted to thank you."

Kagome looked up and saw his red eyes soften as she looked into them.

"It was nothing."

His words weren't harsh in the least. He spoke softly to her. Yes, he had begun to fall, and it was completely against his will. He watched as she smiled, and before he could stop her; she had her arms around his neck and was hugging him rather close. He could feel her plump breasts press up against his chest. How he wished the fabrics dividing them were gone.

222222222222222

Kagome nuzzled into his neck, and took in his scent. It was like a campfire, mixed with a fresh mountain spring. It was so refreshing to her senses. Unconsciously she snuggled closer to the fire apparition.

2222222222

Hiei pulled her into his lap and leaned his back against the headboard of his bed. He could smell her intoxicating scent. Coconut and Sakura blossoms. He buried his nose in her hair as he held her tighter.

He lifted his head only when Kagome lifted hers to meet his gaze. She reached a hand up to cup his cheek. He would have usually pulled away, but with Kagome, he leaned into her touch, her very embrace.

Hiei leaned forward and, while keeping her hand on his left cheek, he nuzzled her right one. He could feel the blush return full force to her cheeks as he did this. At first she tensed in his embrace, but when his actions began to sooth her, she relaxed.

Hiei kissed her cheek lightly, then the corner of her lips, then fully on her soft lips.

2222222222

Kagome's eyes widened. She didn't expect him to show her so much affection. She quickly relaxed and closed her eyes as she kissed him back. This kiss was sweeter then Kurama's kiss had been. His was more sexual, and demanding. This kiss though, it was so sweet and so full of emotion.

She opened her eyes slightly when Hiei pulled away. She hardly noticed in the dim light of the room, that he was blushing, just about as much as she was.

2222222222222

After about an hour of just holding each other in silence, Kagome had drifted off to sleep. Hiei carefully picked up the slumbering girl and took her back to her room. As he laid her down between the sheets, he tired to leave, but quickly found out that the sweet girl had a very good death grip on his shirt.

He was just going to take his shirt off and leave it with her, but what came from her lips made him reconsider.

"No….please….don't go."

Her eyes were barely even a hair line open, but if he left now, he was sure she would remember and be mad at him later for doing so. So he did the only thing he could have done. He crawled into bed with her.

She released the vice like grip on his shirt and cuddled into his warmth as Hiei wrapped his arms around her small waist.

Needless to say, he didn't get much sleep. He was too busy watching the beauty next to him slumber peacefully. In all honesty; he was afraid that if he fell asleep, he would wake and it all be a dream.

He brought her closer to his chest and settled into a dose they laid in bed together, spooning.  
2  
2  
2  
2  
2  
2  
2  
2

A/N: OKAY! I'm still on the fence on who will get Kagome! But in all, I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out! Please review and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha or YYH. I only own the plot of the story

NOTICE: IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE AT END OF STORY PLEASE READ! THANK YOU!

2222222222222

(Youko think)

#Kurama think#

/Hiei think/

2222222222222

Kagome woke and groaned at the offending light that poured into her room from the un-shaded window. She turned and looked up when she felt something pull her closer to the warmth.

"You're awake."

Kagome looked up into red eyes and nodded. She closed her eyes as Hiei leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. As he pulled away she opened her eyes again.

"I'm going now. Kami knows we don't need that loud mouth cousin of yours shouting to the entire world what he thinks happened."

Kagome smiled softly. She knew it was because he was embarrassed, and the thought of someone catching him showing affection to anyone didn't set too well with him. But she guessed she would let it pass for now. Besides, he was kinda cute when he was trying to be impassive.

He left faster then any normal human eye could follow, but he some how managed to close her door with out a sound. Kagome rolled over onto her back and placing her arms behind her head, looked up at her ceiling and sighed. She thought back to the days before, starting when she arrived back home.

Everything had been happening so fast. Was she ready to maybe finally fall in love with someone who loved her back? She wasn't sure what to make of Hiei's or Kurama's affections towards her. Kurama reminded her of that one boy she knew back in high school. She had forgotten his name so very long ago, it began with an 'H' didn't it? But any way, Kurama reminded her of the kind-hearted young man she once knew.

Hiei on the other hand was completely different. He was reserved in his affections, but she knew he would be protective of any one he cared about. He reminded her of many different people. InuYasha, Sesshomaru, some Kouga…..but he was still so very hard to place. She wanted to know more about him. Wanted to see him smile just for her, like someone she lost.

Kagome's happy yet confused face fell into one containing sorrow. This was the first time she thought of the man she wanted to marry, he was a handsome man. They met when Kagome was looking to buy an apartment in California. He was kind, charming, and everything she could have wanted. True, he was American, but she didn't care. They fell in love. He had no family, but neither did she. They were two of a kind in some ways. And they eventually moved in with each other.

It seemed she had hit the jackpot of men, he was good-looking, funny, great personality, and was great in bed. Yes, she was no longer a virgin. But they had lived together for little over a year. That's when the accident happened.

Kagome sat up and ran a finger though her messy hair. She rubbed her face, wetting her hands with her tears. She had been crying and she didn't even know it. Why did she suddenly think of him? Was she feeling guilty about what happened?

As she sat there in silence, one name fell from her pink lips "Greg…."

222222222222222

A young man and woman stood side by side bowing to one tall figure. The young woman had bright pink hair and eyes to match, she was lovely to look at. Her face was round and slim, no excess fat was on her. The only thing unpleasant about the young woman was the look her eyes held. It was a blank stare, one hardened over many battles won.

The young man on the other hand had blue hair and blue green eyes. He was slightly taller then the girl standing to his left. He was handsome. His face was constructed like Kouga's. Young and strong. He was built, there was no doubt. Unlike the girl to his left, his eyes held a pleasant charm to them. Not merry per-say, but charm in some sense.

The tall figure was in shadows, only his left hand was visible. It held a gold band on the ring finger.

"Do you have the information, Yura?"

The young man stepped forward. "Hai."

He held out a rolled up piece of paper, which the un-known figure took. Bowing the man, now known as Yura, took his place beside the young woman.

"And what of your sister? Did Rena do as told?"

The pink haired young woman stepped forward this time.

"Hai, she is unpredictable in what she will do. She has captured the attentions of two males. It is still uncertain what they intend to do. I need to observe her more to see what plays out, and if we can use that to our advantage."

The un-known man tapped his fingers against the arm of the chair he was now sitting in.

"Return in two days time and keep me updated. Dismissed."

Rena bowed and stepped beside her brother. They bowed in unison and turned, leaving the room.

The un-known man kept drumming his fingers against the hard wood of the arm rest.

"It seems my little lark has captured the attentions of two cats. Who will get the bird? It will be interesting to see how her life will spin out of her control again."

The figure laughed haughtily before he took a sip of wine from his un-seen hand.

"Very interesting indeed."

22222222222222

Kagome sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

It had been two weeks sense Kurama kissed her, and sense Hiei held her at his side for a night. They had all been called away on a mission again, and she was left alone. Her mother had taken gramps to the doctor and Souta had a date. His life was so easy. What she wouldn't give to be normal.

She was clad in a fuzzy white sweater and jeans today. The weather seemed to just get colder and colder. Looking out the window she noticed it was snowing. She smiled to herself as she drank her warm coffee.

Things were still complicated, but she was actually happy. It was so quiet. It reminded her of the first Christmas she spent while ruling the whole of Japan. Kagome laughed at the thought. She was alone then too. She had let her servants go and be with their families.

Christmas was coming fast. Just two more months to go. She took a sip of her hot cocoa and just as she was leaving the kitchen, her cell phone rang. She groaned. It wasn't her personal line. It was her business phone. Kagome set down her cup of hot chocolate and picked up the annoying gadget.

"Hello. Kagome Higurashi speaking……..Oh! Hi Samantha, what do you need?……that's good, I'm glad to hear stock is up…….no, no I'm fine here. Wait! I need you to wire me some money….oh, $3,000 should do…….yes, that's the one……no, I wont be returning, but I will be keeping up with how it's doing……well I'm sure that dumb ass Johnson can take care of my business…..HE DID WHAT?!…..OF ALL THE COMPANIES TO PISS OFF, HE CHOOSES THAT ONE!? That IS our major supplier!!! THAT'S IT! There is an outlet here in Tokyo, KH&CO will now be centered right here in Tokyo!….Oh, and Samantha, make it your first priority to stop by Johnson's office and tell him he's fired……Thank you. Now I need to clean up his mess."

Kagome closed her phone. She was seething mad. Johnson was a moron. How could he piss off the head of one of their major suppliers!? Johnson was smart, but he could just shoot off his mouth without thinking.

"That good for nothing dumb ass…..now I have to fix his eff-up….." Kagome growled and picked up her phone to call in a private jet for her. She scribbled a note to her family and went to her room to pack what little things she would need. Moments later she was headed out the door, only to run into a firm warm chest.

She began to fall back but was caught around the waist by strong arms.

"Just where do you think you're going onna?"

Kagome glared up at the red eyed, handsome fire apparition holding her.

"That is non of your concern. And if you would excuse me, I'm running slightly behind….." Kagome blinked and looked behind Hiei. "Where are the others?"

Hiei helped Kagome to her feet and removed his arms from around her slim waist.

"They had things to do. Now answer me. Where are you going?"

"Well if you must know, I'm going on a short business trip to Taiwan."

Hiei lifted his eyebrow and looked down at her. "A 'Business trip'? I didn't know you held a job."

"Well I hoped to leave it behind in America…..but the man I hoped to leave in charge has successfully almost screwed the company over, so if you would excuse me, I have to fix his mess."

Hiei stood in the door way not letting her pass.

"Could you please move? I'm running even later now!"

"I can not let you leave without protection."

Kagome gave a un-lady like snort and dropped her bag while placing her hands on her curvy hips.

"I've lived without protection for longer then I can remember. So I think I'll be just fine."

Kagome tried to move past him but to no avail. She looked down at her watch and knew she would be running late for her meeting with the head of that company.

"If I agree to let you come with me, do you promise to stay out of the way and let me handle this how I see fit? And! When I tell you to do something, you will do it, not only because we're in another country but also because I need these men to respect me and what I have to offer them in the lines of business?"

Hiei thought on this for a moment and nodded his head.

"Good! Lets go!"

Kagome practically dragged Hiei with one arm and carried her bag with the other. A taxi was waiting at the bottom of the shrine steps for them. They arrived at the air port shortly after where Kagome dragged Hiei to a private jet that they would take.

222222222222

Hiei wasn't looking forward to being so far off the ground in something that could fall right out of the sky. Kagome seemed to have so much faith in such a contraption. He heard that they were crowded and annoying.

He was surprised when they walked into the small plane and not only was it not what he expected but it was, in a way, pleasant. There were plenty of seats, and it was only Kagome and himself riding he guessed.

22222222222

Overall the trip was pleasant. Kagome slept though most of it except for a shot phone call, while Hiei watched and looked out the window. It was a short flight. Didn't feel more then an hour or so at that much.

They arrived at a small private air port where two females and one male were waiting for them to get off the plane. He watched as Kagome ran to them and started to speak in what he presumed was English. They did look American after all. He watched as shock and a lovely shade of pink crossed her face before she ran back to his side and once again spoke in Japanese.

"Okay, so……the hotel we're staying in had only one room open, and my assistants thought it wasn't a problem because when I told them on the phone that I was bringing you……they thought we were together soo… I could get a different hotel…..it's no problem really"

Hiei watched as she looked away from him and to the ground.

"Am I that repulsive that you don't want to be near me?"

"No! That's not it at all and you know it!….it's…well, the night you stayed in my room I felt like I kinda made you stay with that death grip on your shirt…..I don't want you to feel obligated to be near me….and…"

Hiei watched as her blush deepen and look away from him. He took her chin gently into one of his always-bandaged hand and forced her to look into his eyes. Her blush deepened even more as she looked into his blood red eyes, as his free arm snaked around her waist and pulled her flush against his warm chest.

"If I didn't want to be near you, then I wouldn't be here, now would I?"

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as she stared into his eyes. Hiei let her waist go and they followed the three assistants to a limo waiting for them.

22222222222

The ride was pure hell. Traffic was just plain horrible. Kagome walked into the hotel room and flopped down onto the bed giving a great sigh. She nuzzled into the soft fabric of the sheets and looked over to the alarm clock. 9 PM. It was pretty late.

Kagome sighed in content and looked over to Hiei. He was leaning against the entrance to the bedroom his arms crossed over his chest. He looked so hot. 'Oh my god! Why the hell am I thinking this about him? He doesn't like me, I don't think at least.'

"You can stop trying to pry into my mind Hiei. If you want to know what I'm thinking about then just ask. No guarantee I'll tell you, but there is a chance."

A smirk graced his soft pink lips.

"I don't really need to read your thoughts to know what you're thinking. It's all in your eyes, you show far too much emotion in them. One day" Hiei stood up away from the wall and started to stalk his way over to the slightly shocked girl. He grabbed her wrists in one hand gently and pulled them above her head and onto the bed fully. "They might just get you in a situation like this."

Kagome was shocked, embarrassed, and slightly pissed.

"Situation like what?"

Her voice wavered some as she spoke. But she wasn't going to let him win. What they were fighting over, she didn't know, but whatever it was, he wasn't going to get the best of her.

All thought left her as she found his lips pressed against hers. Her blue eyes widened in shock before she relaxed into the hot kiss. She began to kiss him back.

She wanted her arms free so she could kiss him more fully, but as she struggled to get them free, the tighter his grip became. He never once hurt her even when his grip tightened around her wrists. She gasped as she felt his free hand snake around her waist again rubbing slow circles onto her back. Hiei took this opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth. He rubbed it gently against hers and Kagome began to relax and turn to putty in his hands.

His kiss wasn't as hard and wanting as Kurama's had been, his kiss was still gentle and sweet. She knew that if she broke away and told him 'no' he would respect her. But she didn't want him to stop. She wanted to feel his touch all over her body. His heated hands against her flushed skin. She wanted to moan for him, and make him moan for her.

Kagome didn't just want to feel him, she wanted to know him. She wanted to find out what enticed her so about him. She hadn't felt this way in a very long time; and knew if she let this go, she would probably never find it again.

222222222222

Hiei lost himself in her arousal. She wanted him, but he didn't know if it was because he kissed her, or because she truly wanted to be with him. He broke the kiss only to hear whimpers of protest.

"Kagome, I'm not sure how to put this." He pushed himself up so their eyes could meet.

"What feelings do you hold for me?"

Kagomes arms now free she rubbed his cheek softly before answering.

"In all honesty, I'm not sure. I hold no fear toward you and I know I like you far more then I have anyone. When I'm around you I get nervous, like I'll do something to make you think less of me."

She licked her slightly swollen lips and continued.

"I don't know what this feeling is. It's like nothing I've ever felt before. It's strong, and I don't know what to do. But when we're alone like this, my blood boils and my soul yearns for more. I want to know you Hiei; not only like how we are now, but I want to actually know you. What your favorite color is, what foods you do and don't like. What I do that annoys you, and what I do to make you do this to me."

Hiei looked down at the woman beneath him and for maybe the first time in his life, he smiled.

"Hiei, what…..what feelings do you hold toward me?….I can understand if you don't feel-"

Hiei silenced her with a finger on her lips. Her head was turned away so she didn't see him smile.

"You entice me in more then 1,000 ways. You have always surprised me, and I doubt that you will ever not. You are beautiful yes, but…that's not why I want to be around you. I want to know all of your past, and I want to be in your future, if you will let me."

Kagome to say the least, was shocked. So many emotions were going though her body. Lust, happiness, excitement, and…..was that love? 'Do I love Hiei?….I barely know him….but…I can't help the way I feel.'

She didn't know what the night would bring, but what this handsome, god-like man on-top of her wanted, she would eagerly give.

22222222222222  
2  
2  
2  
2  
2  
2  
2  
2  
2  
A/N: OKAY OKAY OKAY!!! I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY. I meant to get you guys a really long chapter this weekend because I wasn't able to post this week because of school. It looks like I may be able to get in like one chapter at most during the school week and may be like two at most in the weekends. This weekend was different because I went prom dress shopping and then I spent Sunday with dad and it just was a really busy weekend. But Wednesday I'll be home all day so I may be able to get more in. This chapter is short because it's now 11 PM and I have school tomorrow, I haven't taken my shower and I need sleep. AND!! I wanted to get you guys a chapter. Please review!

NEXT CHAPTER!: Hiei and Kagome will confront their feelings for one another and Kurama will end up hurt. Or will he?

WARNING!: I'm doing the next chapter with a lemon MAYBE! I'm not good at them, so please bare with me.


	7. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha or YYH. I only own the story plot

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED FOR IF YOU WANT THE FULL UNCUT CHAPTER PLEASE GO TO: Mediaminer .org and search my story.

A/N: I've decided to put my author note up here for once. In the past chapters I have gotten reviews begging for certain pairings. I would like you all to know that I've made up my mind on who will get Kagome. So please, no more reviews begging for Kurama/Hiei to get her. I want to know what you guys think about the plot, how my writing is, if I've made a mistake, or even helpful hints that I could later use in my story. I really do appreciate the reviews, but I know what pairing it will be, and no, it will not be both of them. I find that sorta odd and un-realistic in a sense. I love the wonderful comments!! But I know what the story will be like; it will be a long one I can assure you. It make take me a few more days once and a while to get a story up; I am in school and I try to have a life once and a while. But I will not neglect my readers. Thank you! And please! Keep reading! 

22222222222

(Youko think)

#Kurama think#

/Hiei think/

2222222222222

Last chapter:

"Hiei, what…..what feelings do you hold toward me?….I can understand if you don't feel-"

Hiei silenced her with a finger on her lips. Her head was turned away so she didn't see him smile.

"You entice me in more then 1,000 ways. You have always surprised me, and I doubt that you will ever not. You are beautiful yes, but…that's not why I want to be around you. I want to know all of your past, and I want to be in your future, if you will let me."

Kagome to say the least, was shocked. So many emotions were going though her body. Lust, happiness, excitement, and…..was that love? Do I love Hiei?….I barely know him….but…I can't help the way I feel.'

She didn't know what the night would bring, but what this handsome, god-like man on top of her wanted, she would eagerly give.

2222222222222

Kagome opened her eyes suddenly as the taxi screeched to a stop. 'It was all…….just a dream?' Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes giving a slight yawn. She had never outgrown that habit of looking like a small child as she wakes up.

The doorman of the hotel opened her taxi door for her. It was true that her and Hiei would share a room, but it also had two beds. Kagome didn't know if she was happy or sad about such; but knew one thing: she was tired. Travailing always tired her; that's why she came a day early for the meeting.

Kagome looked upward at the large building. She would mostlikely be on a high floor, she always was. She enjoyed being high above the ground; it gave her a feeling of protector once again. As they entered the golden lit lobby Kagome thought back to the castle she finally convinced Sesshomaru to build. That hole in the ground of a den was always depressing to her.

She seemed in another world. How she longed for such simple times once again. Lost in memories of the past Kagome sat down in the lobby and thought back to her coronation as 'Lady of the West'. She knew all those years ago that he had feelings toward her; but she just didn't want to complicate the life that all had fallen into comfortably.

That night was perfect. Not even the males in her life fought. It was a special night for her. It was like a grand ball, dancing, food, her marking. The mark was still on her body, the crescent; it was just above her heart. She could pass it off for a tattoo, but it was so much more then that. Pure youkia energy flowed in her veins because of it. It would always remind her of the past she had, and who she was.

It was Hiei who brought her back to the present. She looked him in the eyes, what she found shocked even her. Concern was what filled them. Concern for her.

222222222222222

Hiei was slightly worried about Kagome. She had been sitting in the same chair for close to ten minuets without even blinking. Her usually happy eyes held sorrow and longing. He never wanted her to feel sorrow, longing yes; as long as it was he who made her do so; but never sorrow.

"Kagome. I have our room key, lets go." If it was anyone else he would have just left them there; but this was the woman he was having dreams nightly about. How would he be able to stay in the same room with her without trying to claim her as his?

Hiei silently made the decision to leave the hotel room as soon as Kagome fell asleep as to prevent his youkia from taking control.

22222222222222

They made their way up to the 12th floor in the elevator. Kagome's assistants had already taken her things to the room prior to Hiei bringing her back to reality. As the 5th floor passed the elevator shuddered some and it stopped. Kagome's eyes went wide.

Hiei instinctively put his hand to his hip searching for his sword, only to remember it was with Kagome's bags. Hiei watched as Kagome opened a small door underneath the round buttons she had pushed earlier. There Kagome took out a phone and pushed another button. He could barely hear that someone was on the other end.

"Yes…..That long?!….Fine, just hurry."

Kagome replaced the phone back into the small compartment and sat down. Giving her a questioning look Kagome seemed to know what he was asking.

"The elevator is stuck, and it's gonna take a while to fix it. So might as well sit down right?"

Hiei leaned against the left wall of the elevator, his arms crossed over his chest. He was in deep thought for some time just before the elevator shuddered to a stop. He just couldn't keep his mind from wondering to the enticing sent of the woman sitting just feet from him.

"Hiei?"

He was brought from his thoughts by said woman. He let a smirk grace his usually stock face, as he smelt her sent spike from the mere glance at her.

"Hn?"

"For as long as I've lived….I don't think I've been as confused and happy as now. Hiei, would you tell me exactly what you think of me? Even if it would hurt my feelings. I want to know the truth."

'_So it's not my dream…..but at least I asked.'_

Hiei was taken slightly aback by the bluntness of her question. Could he answer her truthfully? Or more to the point, if he told the truth and she didn't feel the same, what then?

"Kagome. If it's the truth you want, then I shall grant you that."

Hiei kneeled down beside her and cupped her face. Kagome blushed at the warmth of his hands against her flushed cheeks.

"I've never wanted anyone more then I want you."

With that said Hiei brought his lips to caress hers in a soft, yet longing kiss.

Kagome's eyes went wide, and she broke away from the kiss she herself had wanted.

"Hiei….do you just 'want' me, or do you feel something for me?"

Kagome searched his eyes for the answer she so desperately wanted.

A few moments past, they felt like centuries to her, passing by slowly and increasing the pain with each moment that passed. Finally he spoke.

"I don't just want you Kagome. I want to be with you. I do not know what feelings you speak, but if you tell me of them, then I will answer your question fully."

Kagome's heart seemed to skip a beat. He didn't just want to have sex with her; he wanted to be with her. She brought her hand up to cup his left one and leaned into his touch. Kagome licked her lips and leaned forward, pressing her soft lips onto his.

A shock seemed to pass though their bodies at the contact. Quickly the soft innocent kiss deepened. Hiei pulled Kagome closer to his chest as he licked on her bottom lip requesting entry. Kagome quickly obliged, and their tongues met in a battle of dominance. Neither wanted to admit defeat to the other, but Kagome quickly found herself giving in to what she began to think of as her Alpha. She knew she would be the Alpha female, but he was above her.

Kagome leaned back onto the floor of the elevator bringing Hiei down with her. As her head rested on the cool marble the kiss broke with gasps for air from both participants. Hiei would be the first male to dominate her. The youkia energy in her body cried out for his claim on her flesh; but this would have to wait.

The elevator began to move again. Hiei stood up and helped Kagome to her feet as well. Both panting in anticipation of what would happen in their shared hotel room. _'For once,'_ Kagome thought _'fate seems to be on my side.'_

22222222222

Hiei fumbled with the key but managed to get the door open and lightly push Kagome though it. He wanted to make sure she knew he was her Alpha. Hiei kicked the door closed, and with a click the door locked automatically.

Kagome's very sent made Hiei want to loose control, his youkia practically howling to have her beneath him moaning in pleasure.

Tonight would very well not be a night that either one of them would soon forget.

2222222222222

"I can't believe he did this to me! We've done business for years! I have to find a new supplier for those damned computer parts now!" Kagome hit her fist against the table as she thought. "What am I gonna do? If I can't find another supplier soon, I'm basically screwed!"

All around Kagome as she spoke in the restaurant were silently backing away from her with out notice. All but Hiei left her side. Kagome jerked her head up and stared at her assistants.

"Find me a new supplier! Even if it's a temp, but get me one now!"

All three left the table in a hurry, wanting to be away from the seething Kagome.

She let out an aggravated sigh and leaned her head back trying to calm herself. All the while Hiei sat beside her sipping on his black coffee. Kagome rolled her head to her left and looked at him.

"Are you ready to go back to Japan?"

Hiei looked over at her silently and nodded.

"Good. Cause you didn't have much choice on the matter anyhow. So lets go back to the room and pack. I'll call Sam and let her know to get the jet ready."

Kagome left the money on the table, stood up, and left the restaurant; Hiei beside her as she did so.

They reached the room and noticed that the maid had been by and replaced the sheets, as well as cleaned up a little. Kagome took out her phone and called Sam to let her know to get the jet ready.

"Yes……That will be fine……Not sure, maybe 20 minuets…..Okay, see you then."

Kagome hung up and placed the phone into her purse as she turned to face Hiei.

"She said it would take around 30 minuets to prep the jet for take-off, so we have some time to kill; not much time, but time non-the-less."

Kagome seemed more laid back now; she was actually acting like a 23-year old. It was as if there were two different sides to her. She had her strong side that held knowledge and power beyond measure; then there was this Kagome, laid back, as if she hadn't a care in the world.

Neither one could foresee the change that Kagome would under go in a few months time. How could any one see it coming? They were safe in this reality that was now. Nothing bad was going to happen.

Hiei and Kagome checked out of their room and soon they boarded the jet that would take them back to Tokyo, and everyone they left behind.

2222222222222  
2  
2  
2  
2  
2  
2  
2  
2  
2  
2  
A/N: I know it has been absolutely FOREVER sense I last put a chapter up. I have my reasons and I don't think you guys want any excuses. But let me tell you…it's been hell. I know it's short, I'm only putting up this much to make a post. I wanted to put the half of the guys' story up while Kagome and Hiei were away, but I didn't make it that far and I knew I needed to publish SOMETHING! Thank you for all the reviews.

KEEP THEM COMING!


	8. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha or YYH. I only own the plot of the story I also do not own any songs mentioned in this chapter!

A/N: This chapter was mostly written to 'Dead Boy's Poem' Don't ask why. I don't know. I don't know who sings it either. But I got it on by looking up death note. The woman singing isn't very pretty, but it's a good song, I think anyway.

2222222222222

(Youko think)

#Kurama think#

/Hiei think/

222222222222

Kurama sat at one of his favorite bars. Though he didn't drink very much at all, almost all could see he was tipsy. Kagome had been gone on a 'business trip' for almost two days now; if you added the absence of Hiei things added up badly for him. He had lost in the battle for Kagome. He wasn't stupid; Hiei had made his claim and she had accepted it. He could feel the small claim he himself had placed return to him.

As he took another drink from his small glass as a beautifully sorrowful voice filtered through the air. Kurama glanced up from the wood of the bar and looked at the beautiful woman singing such a sad song. It was 'Dead Boy's Poem' if he wasn't mistaken.

#Such a befitting song, don't you think so Youko?#

(Why must you be so depressing my little friend? She must feel somewhat dead inside herself if she sings it with such feeling. Buy her a drink. At least make someone feel better tonight.)

#You're so caring tonight Youko. What's the matter with you? Usually you would be telling me to have sex with her.#

(Am I not allowed to be depressed like the rest of the world my dear Kurama?)

#Now you know I didn't mean it that way Youko…..If it will make you happy I'll buy her a drink, alright?#

No answer came and Kurama did as he said he would. He bought said woman a drink stood, and was almost to the door when she caught up with him.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to bother you….but…why did you buy me a drink?"

Kurama looked at the woman standing before him for a moment in silence. She had dark brown hair down just below her shoulders that framed her face just right; her eyes were a shocking shade of blue and her lips the lightest shade of pink. She stood a good four to five inches shorter then he himself did. She had a small frame, but was well toned, her breasts were a large B to a small C he guessed, her waste was small and her hips curvy, long slender legs were what ended his little tour of this woman's luring body.

He looked back into her eyes and gave a small smile.

"Well I thought you needed one more then I did. You sang beautifully by the way."

This took the young woman off guard slightly and she looked at him for a moment as if he were growing a second head; then her look softened.

"I'm Shiori Kaneko; and just who may you be?"

Kurama was taken by surprise when she introduced herself to him so freely.

"My friends call me Kurama."

Shiori gave him a warm smile and began to walk toward the bar before turning back around again.

"Aren't you coming? I can't very well drink alone."

For the first time since he felt his claim return, Kurama smiled. He walked over and sat down beside this amazing woman named Shiori and began to talk about anything that came to mind.

222222222222222222

"You know Yuusuke, I think I want to ask Kagome out when she gets bac-"

At this moment Yuusuke decided it was a good time to 'knock some sense' into Kuwabara.

"You wont. One: She IS my cousin; and Two: if you hadn't noticed, Kurama and Hiei are sorta fighting over her. And I don't think ya wanna get between those two."

Kuwabara's face paled slightly at the thought of what Hiei would do to him if he found out that he may like Kagome. Sure she was pretty; but was she worth dying because he liked her?

A silence fell over the two, lost in their own thoughts of what Kagome had been doing the past few days. When a thought crossed Yuusuke's mind.

"Hey. Where the hell is Hiei?"

22222222222222

A dark figure sat behind a desk, covered in shadow.

"What news do my ever watchful children bring?"

The boy known as Yura stood and spoke first.

"No activity has happened at the Higurashi shrine for the past few days. Only mother's abrupt departing with one of the males."

The dark figure leaned forward placing both elbows on to the desktop.

"And just where did they go Yura?"

"I do not know father; Rena was watching mother, I was to watch the shrine as told."

The figure, called father, rested his chin on his folded hands, most of his face still hidden in shadow.

"Very well then. Rena."

Rena stood up straight and took a step closer to father.

"I do not think father will be pleased with what happened on mother's 'business trip' to Taiwan."

"Tell me all that happened Rena."

"Yes father. Upon arrival three Americans, I believe, joined mother and the male named Hiei. The group went to a hotel where mother spent the night…..with the male, Hiei."

"With? Just what do you mean by this Rena?"

"I'm not sure father, but I believe the male, Hiei, claimed mother."

Rena paused for a moment to take in father's reaction.

"The following day, mother went to the meeting as scheduled. The man refused mother's apology for her lowers mistake. They quickly left Taiwan to come back to Japan shortly after."

Rena bowed and stood in line with her brother, Yura, once again. With a wave of his hand, father dismissed them to leave him in his thoughts.

"So my little lark has found someone she likes, has she? I shall bide my time, and when it comes, how sweet shall her blood taste on my lips as I show her the same respect she once showed me."

22222222222222222

Kagome and Hiei walked slowly up the shrine steps, bags in hand. Tokyo. It was home.

In the many years that Kagome had been alive, she had many places she lived; only two did she consider her home. The flat she shared in America, and the shrine right before her.

Kagome stopped at the top of the steps and looked at the setting sun. Hues of orange, yellow, pinks, and reds filled the sky. A silent tear slid down her cheek. She hadn't cried for him in close to ten years now, and she was suddenly trying over him so much lately.

Hiei smelled the salt from her tears and was quickly at her side. "What's wrong Kagome?"

Kagome looked over at him and gave a weak smile. "I need to tell you more about my past. I mean after I left Japan."

Kagome sat down on the steps facing the setting sun waiting for Hiei to do the same. "Please sit. It might be had to take, or I might make it long. I never really told anyone this story, so I guess I'm new at it."

Hiei sat down the bags and then took a seat next to her.

"For the most part, I told you all the entire truth of my past. But from the years of 1954 to 1959 I lived in a small flat in a town a few miles out of New York City. I met a guy named Greg Simpson. We worked together for a few months before we met, and quickly became friends.

"I got to know Greg very well, and we started to date. After a few months of dating exclusively I moved in with him. He didn't have any family, an orphan at the age of 13; and me being who I was, told a story like that. I wanted to tell him of my past, but I didn't think he would understand.

"Our relationship was going well for years, and on October 17th, 1958 he proposed to me, and I accepted. We were planning on a long engagement. He was putting himself though college to become an art critic and I lied saying I was in fashion design.

"I can remember sitting on the roof of our flat and looking out at the sun while it set. I loved Greg, and he loved me. I was going to tell him about my past, why I never got sick, why I would disappear for a day or so taking trips to Asia to find a shrine in need of purification. I would play it off as visiting my parents graves.

"Then in 1959, we decided to finally get married. On October 17th I was on my way to meet him for lunch, where I would tell him about my past. I reached the scene of an accident. Some one had been hit by a car.

"I ran up to the crowd and pushed my way though saying that I was a nurse. The sight that greeted me was Greg laying on his back in a large puddle of his own blood. At that moment I regretted never telling him what I was, a cursed being doomed to roam the world for eternity.

"His last words where 'I'll wait for you, my Kagome.'

"He died in my arms. And I just can't help knowing that we will never see each other again. That he will always be waiting."

Kagome wiped her cheeks of tears and looked over at Hiei bathed in moonlight. "I guess I just thought you should know about that. That I had loved someone before you, and after Sesshomaru. I can understand if you don't want to be like we were the other night knowing what you know now."

"Kagome," Hiei took her chin in his hand and turned her to face him. "I don't care about what happened in your past, you know mine and still stand beside me; why should I be any different with you?"

"So you really don't mind that I sometimes cry for him?"

"It is completely understandable in this situation. You meant to share something with him before he was taken from the land of the living, and you regret that you weren't able to save him."

"You know, the person who killed him, just ran away, never once did they stop or anything."

"Come. You need rest and the others await our return."

222222222222

Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Sota were all sitting in the living room doing various things as Kagome and Hiei walked though the door.

"Well lookie lookie who's finally decided to show up."

"Hello to you too Yuusie. And if you must know, the business trip went just awful, he was just so unlovable to the fact that Johnson had been dealt with and was never going to be a problem again. I'm awaiting a phone call from my assistant, Samantha, as to who we now have a supplier. Now if you would all excuse Hiei and myself I would like to retire to my room. Hiei could you help me with my bags please? I know you've carried them all this time, but do you mind carrying them a little while longer?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Yuusuke, Sota, and Kuwabara looked at the retreating figures of both Hiei and Kagome.

"I don't think we want to know what happened on that business trip besides what Kagome just told us."

Kuwabara and Yuusuke both agreed with Sota with silent nods.

222222222222

Kurama walked side by side with this intriguing woman named Shiori. He had learned much about her in such a little time. She finally admitted that she knew what he was, in a sense. He had never been so open with any woman before. It was almost as if she held this strange power over him that not even Kagome held.

#Is this what love is considered to be, Youko?#

Kurama waited for an answer from his always lively counterpart, but nothing came; not even the sound of him sleeping. Quickly dismissing it from his mind to bring full intention to the woman speaking.

"….So that's why I moved back to Japan. And what about you Kurama, did you ever live anywhere other then Japan?"

"No, I've always lived here in Japan. The rest of my past you already know."

Shiori nodded as they walked down the street the moonlight highlighting their features.

"Shiori, would you like to meet my friends? I'm afraid that my mother will have to come for another day, what with her living in Kyoto and all."

"I would love that Kurama. But do you think they would mind me coming over so late?"

"Not at all! Mrs. Higurashi is very kind and I'm sure she would be delighted to have you over, and most likely make you stay for diner, if you have no other plans. And if Kagome is back form her business trip I'm sure you two would hit it off rather well."

"Kagome? Who is Kagome?"

"That is Mrs. Higurashi's daughter. She has recently come home from America I believe. I'm sure you two will like each others company."

Shiori nodded as they headed up the shrine steps to the home of Kagome and her family.

222222222222

Kagome came down after a short nap with Hiei. They had begun to grow in the newfound relationship. She was clad in another short kimono but her hair was back in one long braid. "Mamma, is dinner ready? I'm starving."

"Yes Kagome. Come on and eat, and we have a new guest."

Kagome walked into the dinning room/kitchen area and found a woman sitting next to Kurama with wide un-natural blue eyes. It was as if the young woman had seen Kagome somewhere and just realized just who she was. Kagome dismissed it for introductions.

"I am Higurashi Kagome." Kagome bowed respectively before taking a seat next to Hiei.

"I am Kaneko Shiori. I'm not much for formalities, so please, call me Shiori."

"Well that's one thing we have in common so far." Kagome smiled warmly at the woman sitting across from her as she began to eat her rice.

The late dinner was eaten in relative silence except for a few comments about the food and who would help clean up.

Surprisingly Shiori insisted to help Kagome wash the dishes as the men go and talk in the living room about various things; as they did themselves. The women got to know some about one another, some of their pasts, where they have been and why they seemed to have so much in common.

"Tell me Kagome," Shiori paused as she handed Kagome a dish to wash "That handsome man that sat beside you, are you and him married?"

"Hiei?" Shiori nodded "Heavens no. Though we are seeing each other I guess you could say. Why you ask?"

"Well, when you entered the room and took the open seat next to him, I could feel Kurama tense some. But relax as soon as we introduced ourselves. Strange, no?"

"Well I guess it's just men for you, they want approval from their friends and family, and considering that his only family is living in Kyoto I guess he seeks our approval. Are you two seeing each other?"

"Yes, we are. And I sopose you're right about the approval thing; I know I want Kurama to meet my friends and family. I think it's just natural to seek approval of something like this."

Kagome finished washing the dishes that Shiori handed her and was working on drying them off and putting them away. "You go ahead and join the others in the living room, I'll be there shortly."

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you finish up here?"

"Yea, it's just fine, don't worry about it. I'll be there shortly."

With a nod, Shiori left the kitchen and Kagome to her thoughts. Shiori was a nice enough woman, but there was just something about her that she just didn't find right. They were so much alike, it was scary. Almost as if she had a daughter she never knew about. Hell, she didn't even know if she could still have children, as soon as the curse happened her monthly cycle stopped.

Putting all such thoughts from her mind, Kagome finished putting the dishes away and quickly joined the others in the living room.

Surprisingly enough, Hiei was actually carrying on a conversation with someone other then Kurama, Yuusuke; and he wasn't insulting him. _'Stranger things have happened in this room before.' _

Kagome walked in and was greeted by waves and Yuusuke shouting.

"Hello to you too Yuusuke. Where's mamma?"

"She decided to go to bed early, and let us have our fun down here."

Kagome nodded at Sota's statement. "So…..Whose gonna be the first to make a fool of themselves doing Karoke? Notit….by the way…."

The room exploded with rounds of 'not it' leaving only Sota to start off Karoke night. With a reluctant nod Sota chose 'Tokyo Shonen' by Nightmare; successfully screwing up only at the beginning until he got into the song. During which time Kagome disappeared to her bedroom and came back with a disk of her own.

As Sota finished Kagome popped her disk into the Karoke machine and pointed at her brother. "Sing The Hush Sound with me. It's an American band, but I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"Don't look at me Kagome, I don't speak English."

Yuusuke got up at that statement and picked up a mic "I'll sing with you if you want Kag."

"Nah…..I'll just sing 'You are the Moon' by The Hush Sound instead of 'Wine Red'. Thank you though Yuusuie"

Kagome sang the somber song and sat down waiting for someone else to get up and sing. Shiori was the one brave enough to do so. "That was so pretty Kagome! Pick me out one, I know English cause I lived in America for a while."

"How 'bout 'Lighthouse' by The Hush Sound?"

"Sounds good to me."

Shiori sang beautifully, just as good as Kagome did.

22222222222

The night ended on a humorous note with Yuusuke's singing of 'Baby Got Back', in poor English at that. Kurama left to take Shiori to her apartment; while just about everyone else retired to their own rooms for the night.

Kagome joined Hiei in his room for what remained of the evening. "Hiei, did you notice anything strange about Shiori?"

"Strange? Like how she was almost exactly like you, but not?"

"Exactly. She resembled me somewhat, and when we first met it was as if she had known be from somewhere. But she claimed that she had been back in Japan for quite some time now and had never gone near New York; and she's far to young to have known me from when I was in Europe. She seemed strangely familiar to me as well……but I shrugged it off as she might have 'one of those faces' that you see just about everywhere. What do you think Hiei?"

"I think you might be reading far too much into this woman; but I also blame it on lack of sleep. Shall we go to bed? We can discuss this in the morning when we both have had rest and are thinking clearly."

"Yes, you're right. I just might be reading far too much into this woman, Shiori. If she is good for Kurama then she is fine by me."

Hiei climbed into his full size bed and beckoned her to him, which Kagome complied with readily. With her back firmly pressed against his warm chest Kagome lulled off into a soft slumber feeling her lovers heart beating beneath his tight muscles.

All was quiet now, except for a rather fat cat snoring happily.

2222222222222222

A/N: So it's been a REALLY Long time since I last updated. You wanna know why? I've been without a computer for a few weeks because of remolding and such and I now finally have my computer back and I have Internet. Not to mention that I've been rather busy trying to pass all my classes; and with a new art project looming over my head it may take me until the beginning of my summer break before you guys get a new chapter. But that is coming here shortly, maybe about two weeks. So it isn't that long now is it?

Also note! Things will be getting a lot more interesting in the chapters yet to come. I have hints though out this chapter as to what could happen. If you think you've got it figured out then please review and let me know what you think, I WILL NOT TELL YOU IF YOU ARE RIGHT OR NOT, but it will be fun to see who can realize what is right infront of your eyes if you just look.

I will try and update as quickly as I can, I will also try to make the chapters last longer then the previous ones. I hope that you, my readers, will continue to review and comment on how things sound. I am still out of the swing of writing and need help getting back up to par.

Hope you all liked this chapter! More to come soon(Hopefully right?)!


	9. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha or YYH. I only own the plot of the story 

2222222222222

(Youko think)

#Kurama think#

/Hiei think/

222222222222

A week had passed since Shiori had come over to eat diner with the Higurashi clan. It had been so peaceful as of late, no missions, no business trips, and though Kagome needed to shoot purification arrows at times, nothing with high spiritual energy happened.

Kagome and Hiei's relationship seemed to be going just fine. They were practically inseparable, though to the average human eye, it seemed that they were only on a date instead of falling for the other.

Kagome's mother was already thinking about grandchildren with short black hair that spiked up some. The thought about her Kagome finally home and with someone that she could approve of made her rather giddy. Now don't get her wrong, she liked InuYasha, but only for Kagome's sake. Now that he was out of the picture and others on her mind, she was growing ever more fond of the idea of grandchildren.

Kurama was hardly around, either with, or doing something for Shiori; the group rarely saw him.

Things were settling down for Kagome; she may even get a halfway normal life for a while here at the shrine. She was currently on the computer checking various things, listening to music all while Hiei sat in the windowsill.

"What is this noise you're listening to?"

Kagome looked up from the computer screen at him. "It's an American band called 'Hoobastank' I really like their music. I haven't listened to them in a while so I thought I would. This song is 'Remember Me'. Isn't it good?"

"I sopose so. I enjoy listening to something in Japanese though, what were you listening to just before this? Night something?"

" 'Nightmare' Hiei. They did the opening and closing themes for 'Death Note' or at least the first ones. It's a pretty good anime, you should watch it some time."

"Hn."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the man she was falling for and went back to her work on the computer. In reality she was just goofing around on her myspace and youtube, but Hiei didn't have to know that, now did he? She could goof off like anyone else if she wanted, as far as she was concerned.

She was in the middle of typing something into her blog when the doorbell rang downstairs. She sighed some and got up from her chair calling to the rest of the house. "I'll get it!"

She minimized her windows and left the room heading down the stairs. When she opened the door, there stood a young fox demon, disguised of course, but she could tell. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Lee, my Lady, I'm sopose to deliver this message to you from Lord Sesshomaru: 'I request your presence at a formal ball announcing that the Lady of the West is indeed alive. I expect you in no more then three days mortal time.'"

Kagome looked at the demon messenger, Lee, with awestruck eyes. "Does he just expect me to up-root my life here and go cavorting around the demon realm for him?! I did TOO much work for him in my long, LONG lifetime for him! I would rather live a normal life, with the demon realm thinking me dead then go back to that life of fighting and blood. You can tell him that!"

Lee looked at her Lady and handed over the envelope, bowed and excused herself to return to the demon realm.

222222222

Kagome sat at the empty kitchen table starring at the open parchment with Sesshomaru's perfect writing on it.

_ My dear Kagome,_

_ I know that at this moment you may be furious that I am  
demanding your presence at this ball. It is of the utter most importance  
that you are present. You shall not come any later then in three human  
realm days.  
If you so desire, you may bring your friends I met the  
other day, rooms are prepared for them and just wait their arrival.  
I have formal attire for all of you, so you need not worry about  
trivial things such as that.  
In closing, my dear Kagome, if demanding your presence  
is too much, then I, Lord Sesshomaru, request your presence at this  
ball. _

_ Sincerely,  
Lord Sesshomaru of the West_

'Well at least he asked in the last paragraph.' Kagome sighed and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. Her head landed on something warm and firm; a small rumbling emitted from it and she opened her eyes staring up into crimson red eyes.

"What has you troubled Koi?"

"We have to go to some stupid ball of Sesshomaru's. He said it was 'the utter most importance' that I attend. So we're going I guess."

"Hn." Hiei rubbed Kagome's sore shoulders for a little before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss upon her forehead. "If that is what you want, then we shall attend. But I will not tolerate him and his talk of mating you."

"You're so cute when you act all possessive. Don't worry; I plan on telling Sesshomaru that I will be in your room, or you in mine, during the duration of our stay. I'm sure he will get the picture as soon as he can sense your claim on me."

"Kagome, an intended can have more then one claim, the stronger the claim, the more the intended belongs to the one whom placed the claim. Though that will not happen as long as I stay by your side, as your intended."

Kagome smiled some at this, but the thought of Sesshomaru placing a claim on her was oddly terrifying, since the final battle, she had never been afraid of him; but this simply did terrify her.

"I'd never let him place a claim on you. Push that thought far from your mind, Koi."

"Hiei?"

"Yes?"

"What is it exactly that we are doing? I can remember when InuYasha, and Sesshomaru took a mate, they just did it one night and were mated the next day. So what exactly are we doing?"

"It's courting. For a dog demon courting is more like stalking, but for a fire and ice appertain it's more human, like dating."

"About how long does this 'courting' usually last?"

"Anywhere from a few days to a year. Why?"

"I'm just curious is all." Kagome sighed some and leaned her head back up. "Though I would love for you to continue to rub my shoulders, do you think we should tell the others that we are leaving in ruffly two days to go to this thing?"

"If you wish to tell them now. Kurama though is gone yet again this week; so we should get hold of him through his cell phone."

"That shouldn't be hard, I think I may have him in my cell phone, or mamma will at least."

Kagome stood and both Hiei and herself left the kitchen to find the others and tell them to get ready for their trip.

22222222

Kurama was on his third arraign of the day for Shiori, she had called him early this morning to let him know that she was busy and asked him to do them for her; this he had readily agreed to. He was finally at Shiori's when his cell phone rang; the caller ID said: Higurashi Kagome.

"Hello?…..But I have plans with Shiori…..is he that insistent on us attending?….I see….Very well, I'm sure Shiori will understand that I have to break our date for this. I will see you shortly Kagome, goodbye."

Kurama hung the phone up as soon as the door to Shiori's apartment opened revealing Shiori herself looking exhausted.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"It was Kagome, something came up and I will not be able to spend time with you this weekend. Everyone is being called away for it except for Mrs. Higurashi, Souta and Higurashi-san. I'm dreadfully sorry for having to cancel, but Kagome needs me this weekend."

A fire erupted into Shiori's eyes. "So whatever Kagome wants, little miss Kagome will have? She has a boyfriend Kurama, give up on her!"

"Kagome is my friend Shiori, you must understand that; and she needs me to be there for her this weekend just like she needs Yuusuke, and Kuwabara."

Shiori huffed and walked away form the doorway, leaving Kurama standing with bags in his hands. Taking his shoes off Kurama entered her apartment and followed her to the kitchen.

"Put them down anywhere and leave. Call me when you're detached from _Kagome's _hip." She said Kagome's name with such disgust, as though she had only known one side of her.

Kurama did as told and left, uttering apologizes as he did so about how sorry he was that he had to cancel on her this weekend and when he returned, he would call her and make it up to her.

Shiori huffed and ignored his kind words taking more interest in the fan above their heads.

Kurama left her apartment with a soft click of the door.

22222222222

Kurama was very confused about the hostility that Shiori showed toward him canceling to help Kagome. He merely shrugged it off as a mood swing and mentally asked Youko about it, but no answer came. He hadn't heard Youko in some time now, he was beginning to worry.

Kurama walked briskly to the shrine where his friends awaited him.

222222222

Shiori sat down at her kitchen table, picked up a glass and threw it against the wall.

"Now, now. Look at the mess you've made dear sister. You really need to keep your temper in check when dealing with one of mother's friends."

"Why should I, Yura? Why must father be like this? He still loves her to the point of obsession, from what I can tell mother remembers nothing of him. She's just so happy in her life at that miserable shrine. Why must I pretend Yura?"

"Because father wants someone to watch mother, no matter what you think of mother, you will act as though you like her and are friends. We don't want fox boy to stop liking you now do we? And just where is his 'inner self' _Shiori_?"

Shiori rolled her eyes before she spoke "I truly hate that name, call me by my real name brother, at least when we're alone; and that insufferable fox spirit is in the guest bedroom, he wont shut up."

"He hasn't sensed his 'inner self' while here? How is that possible?"

"It's called a barrier, brother dear; and I keep him too busy for him to notice."

"Well I just stopped by to tell you, be nicer, and sweeter. Even if it kills you Rena. Don't blow this for father."

"Fine, fine. Now go, I have things I must attend to."

Yura vanished and Rena took off her necklace, instantly changing into the beautiful pink haired and eyed young woman she really was. With a flick of her wrist the shattered glass was once again whole and sitting infront of her.

Rena sighed, picking up the glass and looking at it "Mother doesn't deserve father. I'll have my way. Mother will pay for the hurt father has."

2222222222

Kagome sneezed.

"Bless you dear, someone must be talking about you."

Kagome laughed some at her mother and continued to make a list of what all they would need. They would show up a day before Sesshomaru wanted them to, just to irk him; and she was taking her loud obnoxious music just to make him mad.

They would pack and leave tomorrow; much to Kagome's reluctance. She sighed and laid her head down onto the dinning room table and closed her eyes for what seemed like just a moment. She was quickly asleep and in her dreamland.

2dream2

_Kagome opened her eyes and found herself leaning against the well. She looked around and it was exactly like 500 years ago. _

"_Thank God I could get though to someone."_

_Kagome looked at the silver haired man standing just a few feet from her. He had mischievous gold eyes, and if it wasn't for the gleam of urgency in them, Kagome would have sworn he was going to try and seduce her. _

"_Listen Kagome, I'm Youko, Kurama's inner self. I'm the demon spirit living in his body; or was. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I know it has something to do with that Shiori girl. I want you to keep an eye on her. There is something strange going on, and I am steadily getting weaker outside of Kurama's body."_

"_What are you talking about?….Shiori……I didn't feel any evil from her….what does she have to do with you being out of Kurama?"_

_Youko began to fade his eyes wide and fearful. "Youko! Youko!! Tell me! Youko!?"_

22end dream22

Kagome woke with a hand on her shoulder. "Koi? You were yelling out for Youko, what's the matter?"

Kagome turned worried eyes upon Hiei. "He came to me. There is something wrong with…." Kagome clutched her head in pain as the events that just happened in her dream vanished. Kagome opened her eyes and took her hands away from her head and looked up at Hiei. "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that? Hiei?"

Hiei looked at her and blinked in disbelief at what had just happened. She remembered nothing of her dream, of him waking her up, and of the pain she had just felt.

22222222222

A/N: I would have made this chapter longer, but I wanted a cliffy! I would really like to know what EVERYONE thinks of this new change of events! So that means I want you all to REVIEW!! I hope to update a lot more, school is almost out and I have more ideas flowing though my veins now! It's like I needed a break and now that I got one, it's amazing!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	10. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha or YYH. I only own the plot of the story 

2222222222222

(Youko think)

#Kurama think#

/Hiei think/

222222222222

Yura was furious at his sister, that fox spirit had escaped, and it was all her fault. Rena's spells and charms were loosing their touch. Her enchanted mirror should have been well enough to keep that spirit locked up good and tight; now he had to hurt mother to extract her memories of the dream.

Yura was surprised that the koomie hadn't sensed him, his worry for mother was blinding him to his demonic senses. Mother had that effect on people he noticed. Almost all the males in her life- past and present- would give anything for her love; father was doing the same thing. Ever since mother had left America and returned to Japan father had been tracking her and keeping tabs on her.

Yura pushed the tactics his father was using on mother to the back of his mind, who was he to judge father?

Yura glared down at the bottle in his hand containing his mother's memories of the dream. 'Rena….'

222222222

"I don't know what you're talking about Hiei, I'm fine. So I forgot my dream. Big deal."

"But you held your head in pain. There has to be something going on here that we don't know yet."

"Oh, and like what?"

Kagome stood from the table and started to walk around the room looking at various things and thinking back; Hiei's eyes following her. "I don't know yet. But it has something to do with that damned fox in Kurama's head."

Kagome closed the china cabinet door and looked at him. "So just talk to Kurama when he gets back, I called him a while ago so he should be getting back soon. But I need to start getting the others around to leave tomorrow and pack myself, you should do the same before or after Kurama gets back." Kagome kissed Hiei briefly on the lips and left the room.

22222222

Kurama walked up the shrine steps and looked about him. He could feel eyes on him burning holes into his back.

#Youko. Do you sense anything?#

Kurama waited for a moment and received no reply. Even if Youko were mad at him, he would never put their lives in danger.

#Youko. Whatever I've done to upset you, now is not the time to ignore me. I need to know if you feel anything.#

Again, no reply came. Kurama's emerald green eyes widened and he ran to the house.

#Hiei, something isn't right I must speak with you now#

/Where is the fox?/

#That's what I wanted to talk to you about, I've finally noticed that Youko is gone, he isn't talking to me, I can't feel him in my mind or anything#

/Kagome had a dream about Youko, she was yelling out his name, I woke her up and she started talking about how something was wrong and then she held her head in pain and forgot everything./

#What do you think it means?#

/That something is wrong with you and Youko is trying to get to anyone who could help. Now, when did you first notice that Youko wasn't talking or even there?/

Kurama walked though the house door and almost right into Hiei. "Around a week ago….maybe about the time you and Kagome left on the business trip."

"Have you been with anyone that you don't know well?"

"No. I've been here and with Shiori."

"When did you meet Shiori exactly?"

Kurama thought a moment and started toward the living room. "You can't be insisting that Shiori would have something to do with this."

"Do not get offended, I'm not insisting anything other then the possibilities. How well do you know Shiori, her past, her family? And just how did she know about Youko in you to begin with?"

"Shiori is important to me, I may not know all about her past or her family, but I know she would never do anything like this. There are others in the world who are capable of this."

"But the question is, human, did you meet anyone in that amount of time that could possibly do this?"

"I'm not _human, _Hiei."

"But with out that fox spirit in you, you aren't exactly demon either."

Kurama sat down and placed a hand on his forehead rubbing his temple some.

"You're absolutely right Hiei. I'm nothing with out Youko in me." Kurama paused a moment and looked up at the ceiling "I'm normal. When I was a child I would dream about being just a normal boy, with out this strange voice in my head telling me what I should do. No more being a spirit detective. I'm just an average man now. Maybe this is for the best. I mean," Kurama stood up suddenly and looked to Hiei "Now I can actually have a regular girlfriend, a regular life, I wont have to lie about anything now. Don't you see Hiei! I'm normal now. You don't know how it feels."

"Do you really understand what it means to be 'normal' as you put it? You're defenseless, you have to get a regular day job now, and with out that fox spirit in you, your pretty boy looks may fade and you will look like any one of those men out there in the world. I would personally kill myself if I were turned human."

Kurama placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder and squeezed lightly "I guess you just have to grow up in the family I did, in the circumstances that I grew up in. You may not get it, Hiei, but maybe being with out Youko will do some good for me, make me see that I can be just fine with out him in me or that I truly do need to have Youko. It's something I have to see though I sopose."

A series of thuds came from behind them followed by a stream of what both guessed were American cruses, and then a rather energetic looking Kagome.

"Damn suitcase." Kagome reached the bottom of the steps and looked at them both. "Hey Kurama! Wow, it's been a while since I've seen you detached from Shiori's arm. How are things going with her?"

"Um." Kurama looked at her for a moment choosing his words carefully. "Interesting, is the word I guess."

"Why is that? You guys fight or something?"

"Um…You could say that. I don't really think she likes me hanging out with you very much."

Kagome stepped toward Hiei some her arms crossing underneath her chest. "Why do you say that? She seemed to get along with me the night we met."

"I told her the reason I had to cancel on her and she got almost furious with me. And the way she said your name, almost with disgust I sopose."

"Well maybe she was just having a bad day. Like maybe her time of the month or something. I could get that way sometimes."

" 'could'? What do you mean 'could'?"

"Well since the curse I haven't really had a regular period per say. It's more like I go into heat every once and a while, like every ten years or so, for about a month. Strange I guess."

Both males looked at her like she had grown a second head or something. Kagome shrugged and went back up the stairs to bring down her second bag; calling after them.  
"GET READY TO LEAVE!"

Kurama turned to Hiei with a questioning look. "So why exactly are we even going? She seems so up-tight about it."

"Kagome is still the Lady of the West, and there for it would be good for the demon realm to see that their Lady has returned, and we're going because she doesn't want to be left alone with Sesshomaru for very long."

"Is she afraid that he will try something?"

"I'm not sure. But we're going all the same. Now go pack. We leave in the morning."

Hiei left Kurama standing in the living room doorway. Thoughts running wild though his head.

222222222222

The group left early in the morning, maybe 8:00-8:30am. Everything was going according to schedual by her watch. Hiei and Kurama were leading the way to one of the portals they were to use when going to the demon realm. As soon as she would step foot into the demon realm, she informed, she would need to change into her 'title cloths'.

Kagome figured that things would go much better, not to mention smoother, if she looked the part she was going to play for a few days. They all agreed.

In just a matter of hours they would be standing in the home of the King of the demon realm. Something just about no-one was looking forward to.

22222222222

A/N: I updated! School is finally out and I should be updateing more so no worries! Thank you to those that reviewed! I understand that if I updated a little more often then I would most likely get more reviews, but I'm good I guess! AGAIN! Thank you!

Please keep reading!


	11. chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha or YYH or the song in this chapter I only own the plot of the story  
READ THE A/N AT THE END PLEASE!

2222222222222

(Youko think)

#Kurama think#

/Hiei think/

222222222222

It was the Edo period; right after the Genroku era. Kagome had been ruling in stead of Sesshomaru for little longer then fifteen years. She walked a path through one of the many gardens that surrounded the castle.

"_sakura sakura_  
_noyama mo sato mo_  
_miwatasu kagiri_  
_kasumi ka kumo ka_  
_asahi ni niou_  
_sakura sakura_  
_hana zakari_

_sakura sakura_  
_yayoi no sora wa_  
_miwatasu kagiri_  
_kasumi ka kumo ka_  
_nioi zo izuru_  
_izaya izaya_  
_mi ni yukan_"

"Kagome-sama, that was beautiful. What is it called?"

"You will know soon enough Yoshida-kun. Now what news do you bring from the emperor?"

The messenger known as Yoshida bowed and stood up straight again. "Emperor Nakamikado says that all is well within his house."

"And the answer to my question?"

Yoshida nodded "Sakuramachi, as he will be called, will indeed be the next emperor when Emperor Nakamikado abdicates."

"Thank you, Yoshida-kun. You may go now."

Yoshida bowed again and left Kagome standing in the garden. _'at least history is going as planned. I'm glad I don't have to meddle with time like I had to before Sesshomaru left. Poor Nobunaga-san, I'm sorry for what I had to do….but I do not regret it.'_

Kagome resumed her walking. Her mid-back length hair falling freely around her. _'Fifteen years and nothing about demons. Why haven't they come for me? It's far too risky for me to stay here. I'm sure the emperor will be fine. They have all second guessed their actions fearing that I will kill them if they do not get my approval.' _Kagome sighed turning to the tree she planted to remember her lost ones buried underneath it's branches. _'Rin, Kohaku, Sango, Miroku…..What am I to do now? I just can't disappear; they would stop everything and search for me. I could fake my death…….would that work?' _Kagome looked around her, at the guards there for her protection, servants de-weeding the garden and working in the fields. _'they rely on me. I am their lady, and I have no heir.' _Sitting down infront of the unmarked graves Kagome shed a tear. _'Then I must train my heir, hand pick him from all around me.' _

Kagome nodded to herself and continued to sit there at the unmarked graves in silence, contemplating the potential heir for her lands.

222222222222

Kagome opened her eyes at the beeping of her alarm clock sounded. _'Now I'm even to be haunted in my dreams of the past I cannot have.' _ Kagome closed her eyes once again taking in the feel of her surroundings, a habit she had gotten into early on living with Sesshomaru.

Reaching over, Kagome shut off the alarm. She didn't feel Hiei next to her so she just got out of bed and headed for the empty bathroom. Closing and locking the door Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. Her long braid was resting against her left shoulder and down her body. Glancing down she saw the glint of steel, scissors. Kagome picked them up with her right hand while her left grabbed hold of the bond silky locks right bellow her shoulder. _'This hair is just as bad as my memories. They need to be cut away.' _

Kagome cut though the thick braid and placed the dismembered part of her hair on the bathroom counter along with the scissors. Un-braiding the hair still on her head, Kagome picked the scissors up again and evening it out. Placing the scissors back onto the bathroom counter, Kagome undressed and got into the shower.

Little over thirty minuets later Kagome stepped from the bathroom her much shorter hair laying loosely around her shoulders and face. Kagome walked into the room that she and Hiei shared, empty. She set about getting pants and a sweater from her closet to dress in before she ventured to her dresser to get her undergarments. A soft Angora rabbit hair sweater would be her choice, a lovely shade of light blue, and her pants were khakis, similar to the style of most of her jeans, they flared out at the bottoms.

Laying them out onto her and Hiei's bed she ventured to her dresser and took out her undergarments, which she promptly put on and went over to the bed and began to dress, khakis first then her light blue sweater. Walking over to her closet again she looked for a pair of her tennis shoes. Grabbing them Kagome walked downstairs. The closer she got to the kitchen, the louder it got. Reaching the door, she sighed. _'What are they doing?'_

Kagome placed her shoes down and walked calmly into the room, mindful of Yuusuke's fists and Kuwabara's as well. She walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle of water and a yogurt cup. After watching them for a few minuets and near to finishing her yogurt Kagome finally spoke up.

"What are you two doing?"

The fighting stopped at once. Both pairs of eyes turned toward her, blinking and staring as if she had grown a second head. Taking a drink of water Kagome leaned against a counter. "What?

"What happened to your hair?!" Yuusuke spoke while Kuwabara just gapped at her.

"It doesn't look bad does it?"

"Well no….but..but….uh…Kagome…."

"Come on Yuusuke, it's almost eight. Close Kuwabara's mouth, I don't think mom wants drool on her floor again."

222222222

Kagome was checking the bags before they all left, making sure that they haven't forgotten anything when she felt numerous pairs of eyes upon her person. "It's a haircut. Get over it. It's not like most of you haven't seen me with short hair before. Honestly."

She zipped up the last bag and motioned for them to grab their own. "Stop staring at me and grab your bags. You're making us late." Kagome took hold of hers and walked outside and down the steps of the shrine to the awaiting car they would be riding in. She opened the door to the passenger side seat and sat down. Kagome waited and finally the boys came down the shrine steps followed by her mother whom was driving them to the portal.

The dream she had made her think. _'I'm going to die before him, if we have children, they will die before me….I'll even die before Sesshomaru. Is part of my punishment to find happiness and loose it all the same? I'm happy with Hiei. It's not love just yet, more of a likeness that I've found in him that I haven't found in any other. He's so different when he's around me when we're alone then how he is in a group. But I don't think I could stand watching him die before me along with my children.'_

Kagome shoved her thoughts from her mind to contemplate later. The trunk slammed shut and the car doors opened. "About time, I was gonna leave without you, but mom had the keys so I couldn't." Kagome watched as Yuusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara entered and filled the back seat. "Where is Hiei?"

"He decided to run to the portal instead, something about it being too crowded in the car for him."

Kagome nodded at Kurama thanking him for the information.

It wasn't long before they reached the portal site, a dead end alleyway that wasn't the cleanest of places, where Kagome's mother bid them goodbye and a safe trip. Hiei was waiting patiently for them bye the portal entrance. "So tell me again why Botan couldn't have just opened a portal at the shrine and had us drop right into Sesshomaru's castle?"

Kurama explained "This isn't official spirit realm business."

"Well that sucks. Well come one boys, I might as well change now that we have time, so turn around and guard me from peeping toms." Kagome waited "Now please?"

All four turned their backs towards Kagome, protecting her from the alley entrance.

Mean while, Kagome was carefully putting layer upon layer of the traditional kimono upon herself. The delicate fabric was heavy on her person, it was something one grows accustomed to after wearing them for so long often. It had been about twenty-five years since the last time she wore one. Each layer holding memories she wished not to think upon just now.

Standing up, Kagome cleared her throat and the boys turned toward her to see her standing there in all the grace that they would expect the Lady of the West to have.

"What did you do with your other cloths?"

Kagome laughed at Kuwabara's question. "I have them on under these layers. I don't want to open up a bag and pack them away, for all I know; I won't have to wear these formal cloths until the banquet night."

Kuwabara nodded and stood aside to let Hiei open up the portal to the demon realm. After the portal was stable they all stepped though one by one. What they found on the other side was unexpected.

"Hello! I'm Yura, I'll be escorting you to the barrier around the western lands."

The strange chipper demon smiled happily at them while they assessed he was of no danger to them at the moment.

"Why would Sesshomaru send an escort for us, I'm early, and he….don't tell me that he still remembers my ways after 250 years apart from him?"

The demon named Yura nodded, his smile still on his face. "Sesshomaru-sama is expecting you shortly, shall we be off?"

Their luggage raised from their hands with a wave of Yura's hand and came floating behind him. Weary of their new traveling companion, Kagome tuned all her senses into the area surrounding them, noting only low-level demons Kagome concentrated on their escort. She could feel nothing coming from him. As if he weren't real at all. She was on edge until they reached the barrier separating them from the western lands.

"You will all be able to pass though with no harm done. Only servants and guests of Sesshomaru-sama can enter." Bowing Yura excused himself from the group and traveled back to the portal entrance by himself.

"Tell me you guys didn't believe him."

"Yuusuke's right. I had no feeling of him, I don't think Sesshomaru would have a servant like that. He gave off no energy, no power, nothing. We need to speak to Sesshomaru as quickly as we can. Something's not right."

"I'll say there isn't!"

Before they could see their attacker the group were surrounded spears pointed at their necks. "Who are you?!"

"Set down your weapons. I am the Lady of these lands!"

The guard closest to Kagome glared. "Our Lady has been gone from us for near 250 years. She was a human, she is long dead now."

222222222

Yura looked back at the western lands. _'Mother is more powerful then I would have thought. She was practically flaunting it in my presence, as if daring me to do something to tempt her to fight. I don't think father knows the extent of her power. She must have been holding her power in herself when she has been by Rena. Mother is our only obstacle, the others will be easy enough to take care of.'_

2222222222

A/N: I would fist like to thank those who wrote to me about my Grandmothers passing. You have no idea how much it meant to me for your support. It's been a very long time since I wrote last, after I read some stories and I wrote to a fellow writer on fanfiction she gave me something to start with. Thank you so much EmpyrealFantasy the first of this chapter was from what you said to me, it got me going again! NOW EVERYONE GO READ HER STORIES!

I plan to have more chapters coming out soon! Please stick with me!

The translation to Sakura Sakura:

Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,  
Blanketing the countryside,  
As far as you can see.  
Is it a mist, or clouds?  
Fragrant in the morning sun.  
Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,  
Flowers in full bloom.

Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,  
Across the Spring sky,  
As far as you can see.  
Is it a mist, or clouds?  
Fragrant in the air.  
Come now, come,  
Let's look, at last!

A bit of History according to Wikipedia:

Sakura is the name of a traditional Japanese folk song depicting spring, the season of sakura. Contrary to popular belief, the song did not originate from ancient times (as in, not from the Heian period or prior). It was first composed during the Edo period for children learning to play the koto. Originally, the lyrics "Blooming cherry blossoms" were attached to the melody. The song has been popular since the Meiji period, and the lyrics in their present form were attached then. It is often sung in international settings as a song representative of Japan. Throughout the ages there have been many rearrangements of the song, but Michio Miyagi's rendition is often regarded to be the best of them all.

Please review and let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or YYH. I only own the plot of this story

2222222222222222

(Youko think)

#Kurama think#

/Hiei think/

22222222222222222

Kagome sighed and looked up from the countless papers littering her desk, and gazed about the study. Sesshomaru's study. A shelf filled with countless books, and old scrolls lined the wall opposite the fire place next to the corner windows, which were paned in with colored glass from Europe, designs of the white dog demon, and the jewel giving off a pink, radiant, light from above it. The desk at which she sat, a lovely cherry wood, as were the frames of the many paintings in the entire castle, the cold stone floor was covered with European rugs. Leather chairs and a soft couch were placed around the fire place, close enough for warmth, but far enough away to not be hot. Kagome made sure that all she wanted done happened before the seclusion began happening in 1616. 

Kagome looked at the two seats in-front of the desk she was sitting at, both leather bound chairs, high backed, and soft to sit in. She couldn't count the times she sat in them across from Sesshomaru talking about various things happening, and different laws, or just papers he was signing. Was he training her for what she was doing now?

It was now 1732, there were many droughts around her, but she had built up her supplies, and was right at the ocean front, she and her land owners had nothing to fear, except the many hungry travelers that grew in number everyday, but no matter what, she would never turn someone away from her door, and she refused to eat better then her people.

A knock at the door brought Kagome from her thoughts.

"Enter."

A young girl, about 15 Kagome guessed, stepped into the room and bowed deeply. "A visitor Kagome-sama, shall I show him in, or away?"

"In please Alexiel-chan."

Alexiel nodded and showed a young man into the room, bowed again and left.

"Do you know how long it took me to find one of their children? A very long time, and you're the one I found, Setsuna-kun, I can call you that can't I?"

The young man known as Setsuna bowed "You may call me whatever you wish Kagome-sama."

"Call me Aunt Kagome, please. Give me that little bit of happiness. Come, sit down." Kagome motioned toward the leather chairs in-front of the fire, standing up and taking one herself.

"Why should I have the honor of calling my lady such? I look older then you do, you appear 21 summers old, and I am 24 summers old, and I know of many stories about you from long ago my lady. How is this possible?"

Kagome smiled at him, he looked so much like Miroku and Sango, purple eyes, wide and innocent, like Miroku's, yet wise and calculating, as Sango's were. He walked in much the same way that Miroku did in his youth, but the air about his was that of Sango's strong will and stubbornness, he was built much like Miroku, but there was something that she couldn't place, most likely from his parents. It had been, after all, a few centuries since Miroku and Sango had lived.

"You look so much like them you know? Your ancestors, Sango and Miroku that is."

"How do you…."

"I'm going to tell you a story Setsuna-kun, one you must pass on to your heir, and only your heir….."

222222222222222222

Kagome looked to the young fox demon, only about 200 years old if she could guess. "You know nothing kit. My appearance is quite deceiving."

"What is the meaning of this!?"

Kagome looked to see just who would speak on her defense. He was tall, bronze skin shown from beneath his armor and upon his face. His eyes a stunning purple; hair black as ink. His body was built strong, yet he was not overly large. He looked slightly younger then Sesshomaru, still holding onto the youthful air about him.

"General Tsuzuki!" The demons surrounding Kagome and her ground stood at attention as Tsuzuki approached.

"You've gotten taller then what I remember, My Lady." Tsuzuki bowed deeply at the waist.

"It's been about 250 years since you last saw me Tsuzuki. I haven't changed physically. You look a little older."

Tsuzuki stood straight again before her. "As you said, My Lady, it has been 250 years."

Turning to face the soldiers Tsuzuki spoke in harsher tone. "Have you no respect?! This is our Lady!"

Said soldiers quickly dropped their spears, backed a foot away and bowed deeply. Kagome sighed and walked forward hugging Tsuzuki. "It's so good to see you old friend."

"As you, My Lady." Releasing Kagome, Tsuzuki looked her up and down thoughtfully. "Your kimono doesn't look quite right, was it the journey here, My Lady?"

"Not really……I should have gotten ready before I left my mothers, and I have cloths on under this. I wasn't exactly sure what we would run into on the way here, so I wanted to make sure that I was prepared."

"That is understandable My Lady. I will have servants show you to your rooms, after you freshen up I assume you would like to eat as well, yes?"

"Actually Tsuzuki, I was wanting to speak with Sesshomaru."

"I'm sorry My Lady, but Lord Sesshomaru is away in the neighboring lands for this next week. We weren't expecting you and your guests for another week, at least."

Kagome looked puzzled and asked, "Isn't the ball in a few days though?"

"No, Lady Kagome, it's in two weeks."

22222222222222

Kagome began to take off the final layers of her kimono with the help of a few servants and after dismissing them both she turned to Hiei. "I just don't understand it. I understand that the passage of time is different here then in the mortal realm, but two mortal days can't be two weeks here."

Hiei looked at her from his spot on the bed meditating. "It's not. One day mortal realm is equal to about 3 days demon realm."

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Kagome looked at the mirror across the room. "Someone wanted us to come early. Something is going to happen, Hiei. But what?"

22222222222

The northern lord was perplexed as to why he had come. At this moment Sesshomaru was riding his cloud back to his territory. Something was going on and he intended to find out just what that was.

He had yet to send a servant inviting Kagome and her 'friends' to the annual ball, not to mention countless others; but the message from the Northern Lord seemed so urgent, that it required his attention immediately.

It would be another day before he arrived at his castle, he trusted his son and Shippo to make sure things ran smoothly in his absence, but he was still not fond of the idea that this was all a 'wild goose chase' as Kagome once said.

2222222222222

Tachi yawned and looked up from the papers he was suppose to be proofreading for his father. Looking up he turned to Shippo, only to find him fast asleep on top of his work. Growling some Tachi picked up his rather heavy paper weight, throwing it heatedly at Shippo's head.

"What the fuck was that for!?"

"You fell asleep again!"

"That's no reason to try and kill me!"

Tachi stood up from his desk, slamming his fists to the desktop, Shippo following quickly after; both growling venomously at the other.

2222222222

"Hey…did you hear that?" Kagome looked to Hiei questioningly.

Hiei merely looked back and they both got up from the bed. As they walked down the winding halls the sounds got louder and more aggressive.

"Young masters! Please! Guests have arrived! Please!"

The scene that Hiei and Kagome arrived on was much unexpected. Shippo and Tachi were in the floor wrestling, knocking over stands, planters, book shelves, and even a desk was on its side. Jaken, much older looking, was doing his best to convince them to stop.

"Young masters! Plea-"

Kagome cleared her throat, and raised an eyebrow. "Just how old are you two again? 15?"

Tachi and Shippo both stopped, Tachi pulling Shippo's hair, and Shippo biting Tachi's ear. In less then a blink of an eye, both were standing before her, backs straight, faces giving an apologetic look.

Kagome shook her head. "Will you two ever grow up?" Laughing some, Kagome sighed. "Before any questions, clean up Sesshomaru's study, or it will be both your heads and I wont speak at either funeral." Nodding to Jaken, Kagome turned, giving a look to Hiei they began to walk around and know their surroundings.

2222222222

Kagome sat down and looked to Hiei. His face was rather stock, straight as always. Kagome looked into his eyes. They burned with such passion, and they looked at her that way. Only one other man ever looked at her like he was now. 'Greg…'

He was in her past, 'Hiei is my present….and my future.' Kagome smiled at herself. She was finally letting go of him, she could never forget him, nor the pain that first moment she saw his body in the street, but she could let him go.

Before she knew it, Hiei was sitting beside her on the couch, his fingers gently pulling her face to look at his own.

"What troubles you Koi?"

Kagome shook her head and smiled at him. "It's nothing. I'm just thinking of the past is all."

"Well this is now, and we're together. You will tell me what troubles you so one day Koi."

Kagome nodded and leaned up pressing her lips upon his firmly.

22222222

A/N: So I've been dead for a while…things wouldn't come to mind….and then school started back up and if you're a SR then you know what I mean. I've been putting parts of Kagome's past at the beginning of the chapters. If you want to know about what she was doing in a certain era then send me info about said era and I'll do something for you!

I hope to get another chapter out soon. Christmas break is coming up and I have no life outside of just about anything so I should get at least one done. Who knows; I may throw in a random Christmas cast party for this story. It's an idea right?

Please comment with something you would like to see happen and it may end up in the story!

THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME! Things happen that I cannot control and it prevents me from doing much!


	13. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or YYH. I only own the plot of this story

2222222222222222

(Youko think)

#Kurama think#

/Hiei think/

22222222222222222

Kagome looked down at her flapper dress. The year was 1922; she was in the United States, New York to be exact. The years were growing closer to 1929; something she dreaded. She had heard and seen pictures of the great depression, but she never thought she would live through it. But then again she never thought she would live to meet the people she has known, nor do the things she has done.

Kagome walked down the street to a small diner she ate at often. She would be leaving today for Japan to meet with the new heir, now that they were 15 years of age. This had become a routine for her to make trips to Japan every five years or so to check up on things.

Pushing the door open Kagome heard the familiar tinkling of the door bell.

"You're never late for lunch Samantha! Shall I get you the usual?"

Kagome nodded and sat down at her usual table. She was known as Samantha right now, until she faked her death again in either a plane crash, or a drowning accident. She made it a habit to either move away for 'work' or die every so often. That way the people she got to know wouldn't notice her not aging.

A plate with a hamburger was set down in front of her along with an iced tea. "Thanks Frank!"

"No problem Samantha."

Kagome smiled as the older man left and picked up her burger to take a bite when a young man sat down across from her. It was Frank's son, Nick.

"Hey Sam, You're dressed up today, what for?"

"I'm going to visit family in Japan. My plane leaves in a few hours so I wanted to come and eat lunch here before I left."

"Ohhh." Nick nodded and continued to sit across from her in silence before asking the question on his mind. "When will you be back?"

"Maybe a week. I'll come see you and your father when I return, okay?"

Nick nodded and stood up to clear a table. He was a nice boy, but Kagome couldn't date anyone, or at least she didn't want to. No one knew about her past or what she was. She couldn't- no- wouldn't put any one though that.

As she finished the burger Kagome walked to the counter and paid for her food.

"Nick told me you're going to visit family. Did you think you were going to get away without saying goodbye?"

Kagome laughed as Frank hugged her, soon followed by Frank's wife, Wilma, and lastly, Nick.

"I promise I'll come visit you when I return. I'll have my usual like always Frank. I'll see you later!"

Kagome left the small dinner and walked down the street a ways before hailing a taxi.  
'Back to Japan….'

22222222222

Kagome walked into a spacious den area, red leather chairs with matching couches, hard wood floors with beige rugs, book shelves filled with hard back novels, and a cozy fire place, lit to warm the room. It was Sesshomaru alright, but the pale clawed hand that was resting on the arm rest wasn't.

"I figured you would have come to see me, word that I'm here would have traveled fast."

Deep, cheerful laughter filled her ears, and Kagome watched as InuYasha stood up. He was clad in loose fitting jeans and a black button up shirt, un-buttoned to show the white under-shirt. "That street goes both ways you know."

Kagome smiled and ran toward him, jumping into his open arms. "It's good to see you again."

InuYasha hugged her tight for a moment and then held her at arms length, looking at her up and down. "I see you've cut your hair, I don't think Sesshomaru will be happy about that."

"When did you start caring about what would make Sesshomaru happy? Usually you would be ecstatic if I did something that put a scowl on his flawless face."

"In your absence Sesshomaru and I got to know each other better. You were right so long ago when you said we were more alike then we thought."

Kagome smiled as InuYasha dropped his arms and they both sat down, one across from the other in the high back arm chairs, enjoying the silence before InuYasha broke it.

"I see you've been claimed in the short amount of time that we last saw you."

Kagome nodded, "Yes; I have."

"Does he make you happy?"

Kagome nodded again, "He does."

"Kagome, I know this is a tender subject with you, but…..just what happened between you and my brother?" InuYasha paused and looked over to Kagome, "Things seemed to be going fine until the two days before you guys were to be married, I mean he just up and left"

Kagome sighed and looked down to her lap, fiddling her thumbs. "Sesshomaru and I told each other we wouldn't tell anyone. But I guess it doesn't really matter now, now does it?" Kagome paused, took a deep breath and sighed before continuing. "The night before we called it off, I went to his room to finalize something trifle, place settings or something, and you know his room is sound proof, well…….I found him with a demoness……the demoness he matted to be exact. We fought, and I told him that if he could cheat on me two days before we were to marry then why were we marrying at all….he left and didn't come back for a week. We made a promise to each other to never tell another living soul, but since that's the past and this is now, I don't see much harm in it if you keep your mouth shut."

Kagome looked over to InuYasha and the emotion in his eyes made her want to cry. She saw such pity there, and what looked like guilt.

"InuYasha….?"

"You deserve a man who will not go to another woman, I remember what I did to you every time I went to Kikyou, and I knew something had happened when I saw the way you acted for months after you and Sesshomaru called the wedding off. I'm so sorry Kagome."

Kagome looked up from her lap to InuYasha, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, InuYasha…." Kagome lunged from her seat, wrapping her arms around his waist and burring her face into his chest as she cried more. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words."

InuYasha placed a clawed hand on top of her head and soothed her into a soft whimper. When it seemed that her cries had stilled InuYasha lifted her chin gently with one hand as the other made soft, soothing circles on her back. "I'm sorry it took so long for you to hear them. I was an asshole in my youth….more so then now."

Kagome smiled lightly and nodded in agreement. "I wonder why I ever took off the beads of subjugation."

"Didn't you say something along the ways as that 'my mate should have total control and not my best friend'?"

Kagome laughed, some warmth returning to her face, "Yes, I believe it was along those lines, not exactly, but close enough anyway."

Kagome stood up and whipped the tear trails from her face and then whipped her hands on her pants. "We have other matters to talk about now."

"What would those be?"

Kagome sat down in font of InuYasha on the floor where he began to play with her hair. "I have a feeling that our arrival came as a bit of a shock to the household. Not to mention I'm predictable to arrive early, Sesshomaru should know me by now, and if he had planned it then I'm sure that said jerk would have been here to receive myself and my company."

"I was surprised by your sudden visit as well. I know you too well, you wouldn't have come if you weren't asked- or told in Sesshomaru's case- to come."

Kagome nodded. "Also, we were ambushed when we arrived; if Tsuzuki hadn't shone up I would have had to kick some very young guard asses."

"How did you find your way to the back entrance though? Not many know that way."

"Yura showed us, the blue haired demon, he said that Sesshomaru was expecting us."

"No one like that works for Sesshomaru, trust me, I do all the interviews for his servants or help of any kind."

Kagome turned from her spot on the floor to look at InuYasha. "Then…..something _is_going on, Hiei and I had a hunch, but we wanted to make sure before asking or saying anything about it."

InuYasha stood and offered Kagome a hand. "We have to get into touch with Sesshomaru as soon as we can, the ball isn't too far off, and it's not unlikely that someone is going to try something."

22222222

Yuusuke and Kuwabara looked around their room, it was very spacious, two queen, four poster beds on opposite walls, matching dressers, and a bathroom to themselves. The room held deep, rich colors. Midnight Blue with royal blue accents went well with the deep cherry wood furniture.

Kuwabara ran and belly flopped onto one of the beds, while Yuusuke placed his bag onto his own before walking around the room. Stepping up to double doors that seemed to lead to a balcony Yuusuke placed a hand on each handle and pushed open. Instead of seeing the dismal land that he has seen so many times, he was greeted with lush gardens, tall trees, and amazingly green grass. It was a sight he thought he would never see, it was so beautiful.

"Could this be part of the demon kings power?" Yuusuke spoke more to himself then anyone whom could hear.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing Kuwabara. Just……continue playing or something." Yuusuke looked over his shoulder at Kuwabara jumping on the overly large bed. "I hope you fall off that thing and knock some sense into you!"

Just about that time something flew though the window and hit Yuusuke in the side of his head, successfully knocking him to the hard wood floor.

222222222

Kurama looked about his large room, one bed, four poster as he was sure all of them were, dark cherry wood furniture, a fire place.

About the time he was about to continue his little tour something crashed though his balcony doors. "What on earth?"

Rushing over Kurama picked up the strange item and looked at it intensely, after a few moments his eyes widened.

222222222

Kagome accepted InuYasha's hand and they were reaching the door when Yuusuke and Kuwabara came rushing though them, successfully knocking them both against the wall.

"What's wrong guys?"

Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other then back to the slightly panting males.

"Kagome, this hit Yuusuke on the head." Kuwabara held out a small silver box and an un-folded note taking them from him Kagome looked intently at the strange item be fore looking back and the panting duo, completely confused.

"Guys….I don't know what this-"

"Kagome!"

The voice that cut Kagome off was Kurama's; he came running into the den and held something out to her. It was a silver handled brush with yet another un-folded note.

"Another one? Just what the hell is going on?"

InuYasha looked from the faces of each male to the strange items. "Let's go to the study."

"Wait, I need to get Hiei first."

"Kagome it would probably be safer if one of those three went to get him, these items were handed to you and we don't know what the notes say just yet. Please let someone else get him."

"But-"

"I'll get him. With out practiced telepathy it won't take long. Please listen to him for now Kagome."

Kagome looked at Kurama for a moment before nodding finally. "Fine. But please be quick about it."

222222222

Hiei looked down at the broken silver mirror that just crashed though the window, a note was securely tied to the handle. He reached down and plucked it from its resting place on the floor. The metal was cool in his heated hand as he thumbed the back feeling the smooth bumps making the design.

#Hiei, we need you to come to the study, something has happened. It seems to revolve around Kagome.#

/I'm on my way./

Hiei held the mirror firmly in one hand as he made his way down the hall to the study from earlier, the note still un-touched.

22222222

A/N: So I got on a roll and got out another chapter quickly. I'm trying to only write about 2 pages a day and if I get to a good stopping point after the second or third day then I'll go ahead and post short chapters. Their better then no chapters at all right?

The scene with InuYasha was playing in my head last night as I was getting ready for bed, so I got on and I wrote most of that last night, and finished it today.

Just what does the note say, and who sent it?

Find out next time!

And comments would be lovely!!!


	14. Chapter 13 with AN

A/N: Hello, I've gone through alot here recently, my final year in school was hectic and I wasn't able to update anything and when my year was winding down I lost three people. It may sound wrong to take my best friends death harder then my brother-in-laws. It's been a few months since Trae's death and I've learned to get on with my life. I've began reading fanfictions again and I've had a bit of a nudge to write more. So to all my readers who are still with me, thank you for your patience, I'll try my hardest to get another chapter out as quickly as I can.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or YYH. I only own the plot of this story

2222222222222222

(Youko think)

#Kurama think#

/Hiei think/

22222222222222222

"Why are we moving to the study?" Yuusuke asked keeping pace with the others as they made their way to the study.

"I don't understand the markings here. I'm sure Sesshomaru has a book on translating we can use." Kagome pushed the study doors open and marched to the large oak desk setting down the items with their respective notes. "InuYasha, didn't Sesshomaru have a system he sorted all of these books into? Maybe genre then authors last name?"

InuYasha looked at her, thoughtful for a moment before answering. "I honestly don't know. Knowing him he has a crazy filing system that only he understands; our best bet is to just look until we find the book."

"Damnit. I was afraid of that. Everyone start looking for a very old book, older then the rest, it will have more languages in it."

The group split up looking on every shelf as Kagome went through the desk trying to find any key to the sorting system.

Hiei walked into the mad house and calmly over to the desk setting down the broken hand mirror between the other two items and whispered to Kagome. "Kagome, love," Hiei walked silently around the desk and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, her motions instantly stopping. "this troubles you more then it should were it a random act. Is there something you would like to enlighten me on?"

Kagome sighed and turned around in his arms, whispering back. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you this soon. It's….HE's a bit of a sore subject."

Hiei kissed her forehead softly before looking her in the eyes. "If it was a past lover, I wont be mad, it's called the past for a reason."

"Very well. But I think everyone should hear this, to fully understand the amount of worry this has caused."

Hiei nodded, not letting go of her.

Kagome smiled softly at him before calling out to the others. "Hey guys, could you all sit down around the desk for a moment. I think I have something that may be important."

Quickly enough the desk was surrounded by all the men, very curious as to what she had to say.

"I only told you about part of my past. There are some things that I don't really want to remember. All of these items, were once mine."

Kagome looked around the room at the various expressions. "The year was 1968, I had become known as Isabella by then, and was moving to California. L.A. to be exact. I had picked out a nice little loft apartment on the older side of town, it was in need of remodeling so I hired a contractor. That's when I met him.

His name was Greg Paris. After spending countless hours working together remodeling my loft we got to know each other very well. He was raised by his grandmother, his only living relative as a child, she had passed away a few years prior to us meeting; and I was just alone. Eventually we began to date and after his lease was up on his one bedroom apartment he moved into my loft with me.

In 1969, about the time that Apollo 10 returned to Earth, he proposed to me. "Kagome felt the tears building up in her eyes. "He said that so long as there was a moon in the sky he would always love me and want to keep me from any pain, that we could be each other's family, make one of our own.

When I said yes he gave me the ring his grandfather had given his grandmother as well as these items you see on the desk." Kagome waved her hand, gesturing to the small silver box, the silver hand mirror and the matching hair brush. "He said that if anyone could cherish them I could, and it made him happy to see me use them.

The past few months I had been contemplating on telling Greg exactly who I was, WHAT I was; I had finally chosen to tell him, I couldn't marry him with our him knowing that I would never age, we would most likely never have children, and that he would die aged and I would go on with my life as if he had never happened.

On September 10th, 1969 I was on my way home from work. Greg would usually meet me halfway so I wouldn't have to walk alone for very long. I reached our usual meeting spot on time, but he wasn't there. I had figured he had gotten caught up with some blueprints of his latest project and was running late so I kept on about my way home. I had walked a few more blocks and was about to start across the road to reach the final half of my way home when down the street I noticed a large gathering of people.

Being curious I walked over and asked someone what was going on.

222222 flashback2222222

"Some poor kid got ran over."

Kagome looked into the middle of the gathering and gasped in horror.

22222222222

"I ran through the people some tried to hold me back and I just kept screaming that he was my husband…… We had planned on getting married the following week with our friends around us……"

Tears began to streak down her face as Kagome looked at the tarnished objects. "I held him in my arms, he was beyond even my powers to save him…."

2222222222222

Greg reached up and cupped Kagome's face, looking at her through broken glasses. "Isabella….I'm…gasp…sorry….."

"Please….Don't leave me. Just don't leave me. You're going to be fine. Greg?" Her hand cradled his broken and bloody one against her warm cheek, he smiled at her.

"For…give me…."

His hand went limp and the light faded from his eyes.

222222222222

Kagome wiped the tears away from her face as if they burned her flesh. Hiei held her tightly from behind making soothing circles on her back and neck.

"After the funeral, I sold this set to a pawn shop requesting that they be kept together. I couldn't stand to live in the loft any longer. I faked my death again and went about my way."

2222222222

A/N: I'll be leaving the author note chapter up for a little bit, put it at the beginning of this chapter as well incase anyone decided to skip it. Eventually though I will replace that with this chapter to get back in order of the chapters.

I know this is a very short chapter but I'm very tired and I wanted to answer some questions from earlier chapters and raise a few more. The notes will be read in the next chapter or two. I may try and make it more difficult then what it is. Thanks for reading and sticking with me!


	15. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or YYH. I only own the plot of this story

2222222222222222

(Youko think)

#Kurama think#

/Hiei think/

22222222222222222

The room was thick with silence and awe. It seemed that no matter what happened Kagome just couldn't have peace for very long. When she was 15 she had the burden of the Shinkin No Tama, once whole she was then burdened with living a never ending life, now that she was finally re-united with her family and on the way to happiness with Hiei, someone or something comes along to ruin it all once more.

222222222

They had been unsuccessful in finding the book; so here Kagome sat, cross-legged on the massive bed brushing her hair waiting for Hiei to return from taking his shower. There came a light knocking on the heavy doors, it was so late into the night she had figured everyone but the guards were asleep.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Kuwabara. Can I come in?"

Kagome got off the bed and placed the brush gently on her dresser. "Just a sec." She threw on a silk robe and answered the door. "What's up?"

Kuwabara stepped into the room and smiled his goofy smile at her before plopping down on the bed. "You seemed pretty upset earlier, just wanted to check up on you."

Kagome smiled and plopped down on the bed near him. "To be honest, I'm still pretty upset."

"I can understand about being creeped out by how those things, your things as you told us, got here; but something else seems to be bothering you more then that."

"Is it that obvious?"

Kuwabara nodded and looked up at the high ceiling. "If you don't really wanna talk about it with me that's okay, I can understand if you would rather talk about it to InuYasha or Hiei."

"I'm actually glad you brought it up, I thought I was doing a pretty good job at hiding it, not even Hiei seemed to notice."

"He doesn't to be honest. Or if he does he doesn't really wanna pry. Sure it may seem like we don't like each other at all, and for the most part that's right, but we have an understanding of the other. I'm really glad you chose him ya know. He may seem all tough on the outside, but he's got a fluffy inside."

Kagome laughed at his explanation and waited for him to continue.

"Ya see, Hiei likes to be by himself, do things on his own. The other's, even Kurama, think he just doesn't like to be near humans, or mostly humans in our case, but then you come along and turn those theories upside down. I've begun to realize that he doesn't want us around because he doesn't want us to get hurt by what he could do; you've proven yourself worthy to him or something." Kuwabara smiled again at her. "So what's on your mind?"

Kagome looked down and picked at her finger nails before messing up her hair, trying to think.

"Promise you wont laugh?"

Kuwabara raised his hand and did the boy scout thing she remembered from America. "Scouts honor."

"All right. I feel so stupid. I mean, I've lived over 500 years and I don't know that language. Sesshomaru made it a point for me to study ancient languages, made sure I was prepared for anything and I don't know that one. It's like, someone just scratched out that part of my memory, I use to know his filing system too, but even that's left me. I want to know what those notes say. I want to know if it has anything to do with Greg."

Tears began to form in Kagome's eyes again at the thought of him.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" Kuwabara's eyes held pity for her.

"It may sound hard to believe, but… He was the first guy I loved since Sesshomaru. InuYasha taught me how to love, and after such a long time, I grew up. He was my brother, Sesshomaru was kind to me, we spent so much time together, him teaching me various things he said I would need later on, I hadn't realized it; but I had fallen for him… and then he betrayed me. I decided from that point I would never love again, not in that way at least, I healed and then Greg shows up.

"Before I realized it, I had fallen yet again. It had been so long since I felt that way; I didn't want to let it go. I was selfish, told myself that even I deserved some sort of happiness in this world. In a blink of the eye he was taken from me, I don't know how I coped with losing him, I just woke up one day and told myself it was time to move on; and I rarely thought of him since."

Kuwabara placed a hand of her shoulder giving it a soft squeeze. "I'm sorry you've been through so much crap. At first I didn't think you and Hiei were even remotely good for one another, but in all honesty, you're perfect."

Kagome wiped a stray tear from her cheek and smiled at him, her first impression was wrong, he may seem like a goof ball, even act like it from time to time, but Kuwabara was actually very smart, maybe not in the way of books, but in life. "Thanks Kuwabara."

"And don't worry about the whole language thing. Sesshomaru will be back sometime tomorrow, at least that's what the toad guy keeps saying, we'll just have to get him to find the book. Now stop waiting up for Hiei, knowing him he said he would be right back but will be much longer, making sure we're safe for the night or something." He laughed that goofy laugh of his and hopped off the bed waving once to her and slipped out the door closing it silently behind him.

Kagome sighed and laid back on the bed her hair pooling about her head. "He's not as dumb as you seem to make him out to be you know?"

Hiei sat down on the bed near her head. "He makes himself out to be that dumb."

"You like having him around and you know it." Kagome laughed softly looking over to him and smiling slightly.

"I never said I didn't, did I?" Hiei stood and silently made his way to the dresser, taking out a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt quickly putting them on and returned to Kagome on the bed.

"Well… No. I suppose it was the way you and him bicker back and forth." Kagome rolled onto her side facing him.

Hiei sat Indian style, hunched over slightly, his chin resting securely on his folded hands looking back at her. "You and Sesshomaru, or that InuYasha, 'bicker back and forth' as you put it, yet it is plain that you want to have them around."

"Well that's different. We're like a dysfunctional family. I've yet to see any 'brotherly-love' between you and Kuwabara."

"We have an understanding. Nothing more needs to be said."

Kagome shrugged, best she could in her position at least and ended that conversation. "I actually like you in human-like cloths."

Hiei glanced down at his attire. "I don't see why we can't sleep nude together like we have been. Everything is sound, no one should barge in."

"Well I think its best we sleep in some sort of clothing. Knowing, well… everyone here, and especially with what happened today, we can't be too careful, I'm not exactly too keen on my son or Kuwabara seeing my boobs."

Hiei nodded in understanding. "Is the shirt I'm wearing really necessary?"

"I really got them for you to wear when we go down to breakfast, take it off if you want, won't hear any complaints from me." Kagome smiled and laughed some when Hiei's hands pulled the shirt he was wearing quickly off and tossed it to the floor.

Hiei lunged at Kagome, she dodged and quickly made a game of chase. "Tell me, koi, if I catch you what do I win?"

Kagome ran around one of the leather bound chairs by the fireplace, Hiei hot on her trail. "Well what would you like, love?"

They began to circle a round table close to the window, hunter and prey. This is how Kagome liked her time with Hiei, a playful battle usually ending on the bed. He let his guard down when he was around her, it was something she cherished; this was her Hiei. Vulnerable in a way, this was part of the bond they had now; she wouldn't change a thing.

"I could think of a few things." Hiei lunged and Kagome dodged again, gliding across the bed and safely to the other side of the room. This could continue for hours if they let it; eventually Kagome would let him catch her and they would both like the ending.

Kagome laughed and ran to the fireplace again, Hiei sped up and chased her closer to the bed. Eventually he had her pinned, her back to the bed. "No where to go now Koi."

Kagome play pouted. "No fair."

Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned close to her ear. "I still win."

Kagome fell back onto the bed, taking him with her, their legs tangling. "And what do you claim as your prize, love?"

Hiei gave a thoughtful look for a moment. "I suppose you will have to do."

"Hiei."

Hiei gave one of his rare smiles and kissed her, quickly ending any conversation that could have ensued.

22222222222

Kagome opened her eyes as soon as the warmth from the 'sun' poured through the closed window onto her face. She peered around the large room quickly remembering where she was. Sighing she turned over knowing Hiei would already be awake, just waiting on her, as he usually was.

Blue met crimson, soft smile met cocky smirk, and holy aura met demonic aura in a soft tingle. This had quickly become their morning ritual. Their breath mingled between them as they lay there, not saying a word, silent, wordless, admiration shinning from their eyes at one another.

They could stay like this forever - Shippo came bounding in yelling Kagome's name at the top of his lungs – now if only the world would let them.

Kagome sighed, rolled over, and sat up. "Yes Shippo?"

Shippo bounced up and down on her and Hiei's bed. "Are you and Hiei gonna come down and join us for breakfast. We're having bacon, ham, eggs, biscuits, sausage, hash browns, gravy-"

"Okay, okay. I get it Ship, there's a lot of food to go around…. InuYasha didn't cook did he? I was only teaching him for about a week when you all ended up here."

"Oh no. After he kept trying here and set the kitchen on fire Sesshomaru wouldn't let him. His mate Cathleen is cooking."

"Oh…. Stop bouncing… I'm getting motion sickness."

Shippo stopped bouncing, and slid off the silken sheets, shrugging and scratching his head. "Sorry about that. It's just been a while since we've had breakfast together as a family ya know."

"Okay Ship, Hiei and I will be down in a few; in the mean time, go wake up the others."

Shippo gave her a very mischievous smile and quickly left the room. Kagome fell back onto the bed, knowing Hiei was already up and getting dressed.

"You know he means well."

"The kit seems to have reverted to his state of mind when you were still mothering him."

Kagome sat up again and looked at him. "I've heard that it was possible for something like that to happen… But do you honestly think that's what's going on with Shippo?"

Hiei looked over his shoulder at her and tossed some pants at her. "It's entirely possible. That's all I'm saying on the matter. We should join them soon."

Kagome caught the sleep pants easily and nodded.

222222222222

"Like hell you're getting all the bacon!"

"Just try and take it from me InuYasha!"

"Little squirt!" InuYasha reached over the table trying to take the plate of bacon from Shippo, tripping over his chair leg and began to fall forward, being saved by a hand jerking him by the collar of his shirt.

"We have enough food to go around dear, that's just one pound of bacon, I'm making another as you two fight over this one. Now stop it you two."

Shippo snickered as Cathleen drew back her hand and placed it on her round belly.

"Yes koi." InuYasha sat down at the table, grabbing his glass and taking a drink of his orange juice.

Kagome and Hiei walked into the dinning room. "You said she was pregnant, but this far along and you're still making her cook?!"

InuYasha gulped down his orange juice not looking over to her.

"Cathleen come sit down, I wont take no, I'll finish cooking breakfast."

"Kagome-san, please my lady-"

"Don't even start with that like you tried so long ago, we're practically family and you know it. Now go sit."

Cathleen nodded and sat next to her mate as Kagome went into the kitchen to finish cooking.

2222222222

Kagome sighed and opened the door. "Tachi, what are you doing in the kitchen?"

Tachi was sitting on the counter island eating a piece of toast. "I was keeping Aunt Cathleen company."

"You don't strike me as the kind of guy to keep your very pregnant aunt company as she's cooking for your uncle and a lot of other people."

"Maybe I'm more grown up then you think of me Kagome."

"I changed your diapers dear, have you forgotten that little fact? You'll always be a baby in my eyes."

Kagome began to make biscuits as the oven heated up.

"What if I could change your eyes?"

Kagome sighed and looked at him. "I was almost your mother. I don't think that's possible. When is your dad coming home?"

Tachi sighed and hopped down from the counter. "But you aren't my mother, so it is, and sometime today, most likely around noon. He won't be expecting you or your friends you know."

"Why do you say that?"

"You guys just showed up here out of the blue, no word or anything, or else father would have been here to greet you."

"You're right. Hiei and I thought it was odd that he wasn't here, also that we were ambushed."

"I'm sure father will know what is going on."

Kagome gave a small laugh. "He better, cause I sure as hell don't."

222222222222

A/N: So this is an okay chapter, wanted more of just their life and how everything is. Sesshomaru will come in, in the next chapter, some questions answered but most likely more to come.

I'd like to take this time to thank all for the support and patience and hopefully you will all continue to support me in this story and in life. I start college soon as I will turn 19 soon. I hope things go well with all of that stuff there. Wish me luck!

Until next time!


End file.
